


Who You Are

by EmilleS



Series: breath, strength and passion [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, UST, school!au, камаз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кацуры Котаро есть принципы, ради которых он готов быть безжалостен. У Такасуги Шинске есть отсутствие принципов, которое нужно блюсти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> • про первоистоки отношений Гинпачи и Камуи прочесть можно [здесь](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191041372.htm?oam#more4).  
> • написано на [Gintama BIG BANG 2014](http://justdoitodin.diary.ru/)  
> • иллюстрации © LifelessMech

Маруяма всегда был оборзевшим придурком, но низкопробная дурь, которой он ширялся последние месяца два, кажется окончательно разъела ему мозги. Такасуги вскользь подумал, каким же надо быть идиотом, чтобы связаться с школьниками ради мелочёвки в их карманах, когда тебе уже за двадцать, да ещё и позорно им продуть.  
Женская половина, возглавляемая недовольной Матако, почти сразу дружно перекочевала поближе к оживлённым улицам, парни же, взбудораженно перекидываясь мнениями вроде "Вот и погуляли", "Да ладно тебе, лучше не бывает", наслаждались неплохой дракой. Самому Такасуги метелить отбросы не доставляло никакого удовольствия, но врезать Маруяме всё равно хотелось давно, и глупо было бы упускать шанс.  
У него ушла пара минут, чтобы найти в толпе перекачанную спину ублюдка, но обзор тут же загородили три мрачные небритые рожи.  
– Да вы как на одно лицо, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги. – Эй, Сано, всё ещё считаешь, что Маруяма вам за мамочку?  
Сано глухо прорычал "Заткни пасть, мразь" и бросился вперёд. В руке у него блеснул кастет, Комацу выхватил из кармана что-то, похожее на нож. Краем глаза Такасуги успел заметить, как меланхоличный Кояма огляделся вокруг и достал откуда-то из-под расколотой плиты кусок ржавой трубы, но его уже закрутила драка. Сано с кастетом был нелеп и смешон, но вот Комацу неплохо обращался со своей железкой.  
– Сидите на той же дури? – светски поинтересовался Такасуги, выбивая локоть Сано из сустава. Тот взвыл и рухнул на пыльную траву, хватаясь за предплечье. Кояма шагнул ближе, вставая в одну линию с Комацу, но тут ему под ноги свалилось что-то, подозрительно напоминающее динамит.  
– Назад, – заорал Кояма, отталкивая Комацу в сторону, и едва успел отпрыгнуть сам, когда раздался взрыв. Такасуги рассеянно посмотрел на образовавшуюся на месте, где тот только что стоял, небольшую яму.  
– Ногу бы не оторвало, а вот пальцы – могло бы, – прокомментировал он, поднимая взгляд. Комацу и Кояма, пользуясь тем, что на них перестали обращать внимание, метнулись поднимать Сано и со всей доступной им скоростью потрусили прочь.  
– Не за что, – равнодушно ответил незнакомый парень. Приглядевшись, Такасуги заметил, что на нём была надета форма их школы – явно новая и не слишком удобная. Он хотел было спросить что-то ещё – например, откуда у обычного школьника в кармане завалялся динамит, но его новый знакомый вдруг отвернулся, явно намереваясь уйти.  
– Эй, – не раздумывая окликнул его Такасуги. – А ты не так и плох... Даром, что выглядишь как девчонка.  
Вокруг стоял горький запах дыма и пыли, парень напротив – почему-то всё же остановившись – равнодушно дул на сбитые кровящие костяшки, а Такасуги изводил себя желанием добиться от него хоть какой-то реакции. Сам не знал, для чего.  
– Кацура Котаро, – прохладно представился тот, отбрасывая за спину длинные спутанные волосы.  
Такасуги досадливо подумал, что соврал – Кацура не выглядел как девчонка, хотя и должен был бы – с такой-то причёской.  
– И откуда ты такой взялся? – спросил Такасуги с насмешкой.  
– Перевёлся, – Кацура пожал плечами, всё ещё умудряясь выглядеть, как ледяная принцесса, но затем вдруг вздохнул и ощутимо расслабился. И тут же неожиданно произнёс:  
– Прикрути свой интерес... Такасуги, кажется, да? Можешь быть спокоен – ты меня не интересуешь.  
А после просто развернулся и пошёл прочь – и это было чем-то вроде прямого попадания. И так же приятно, как напороться животом на торчащий кусок арматуры. Такасуги почувствовал, как разъезжаются губы в неуместной ухмылке, догнался плещущейся в крови будоражащей злостью и полез за сигаретами в карман.  
Он уже догадывался – в его жизни, рутинной и скучной, – появилось новое любопытное развлечение.

**~**

Не то чтобы Такасуги в своём любопытстве планировал становиться назойливым, но оно получалось как-то само собой. Они сталкивались повсюду – в кабинетах, на крыше, в столовке – Такасуги даже не приходилось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы узнавать о нём всё больше. Впрочем, в большинстве своём это были бесполезные открытия вроде того, что Кацура ненавидит ягодный сок, но каждый день берёт апельсиновый, любит традиционную кухню, книги и истории, чертовски хорош в физике, в средней школе занимался кендо, а на крыше он, в отличие от него, не курит, а всего лишь любит бродить в тишине да принимать солнечные ванны, как какой-нибудь бродячий кошак.  
А ещё – Такасуги это знал точно – он его раздражает. Но тут уж он ничем не мог ему помочь.

В последний раз они столкнулись – буквально – у входа в библиотеку.  
– Смотри, куда прёшь, – весело сказал Такасуги, едва смог восстановить дыхание, окончательно наваливаясь на Кацуру и прижимая к стене. Тот, даже не посмотрев на него, сухо заметил:  
– У тебя определённо проблемы с координацией, – а потом ловко вывернулся из захвата.  
У Такасуги на языке вертелось с полдесятка пошлых комментариев, но вместо этого он спокойно поправил воротник рубашки и спросил:  
– Тебе же Сакамото вроде задал доклад по синтоизму?  
Кацура настороженно посмотрел на него, но кивнул.  
– А тебе что за де…  
– Ну, так мне он задал буддизм, – пояснил Такасуги и замер, ожидая ответа. "Ну же, отличник, соображай", – подумал он раздражённо.  
А через секунду увидел в чужих глазах понимание.  
– Логично, – согласился Кацура, прежде чем войти в библиотеку и сразу направиться к дальнему стеллажу, но Такасуги кожей чувствовал его удивление и прорезавшееся любопытство.  
Он думал, что учиться с этим задротом будет скучно и утомительно, но неожиданно для себя ошибся. У Кацуры была хорошая база, быстрое соображение, а также целый арсенал едких замечаний в адрес преподавательского состава. Такасуги, который ожидал строгости и вероятного занудства, оказался порядком позабавлен.  
– Ещё немного, – с хохотом заметил он, хлопая Кацуру по плечу, – и она бы нас точно выгнала.  
– Я слышал, – фыркнул тот, сползая по стене, – она никогда и никого ещё не выгоняла.  
– Были бы первыми, – серьёзно сказал Такасуги, прежде чем снова заржать.  
До этого момента он определённо не понимал, насколько веселая тема "Религия как феномен японской культуры", но только услышав приглушённое:  
– О, поверь мне, я тоже, – понял, что произнёс это вслух. 

Проект они заканчивали на крыше – встретившийся им по пути Бансай окинул их изумлённым взглядом и едва заметно покачал головой – и из школы в итоге ушли только к позднему вечеру.  
– Не думал, что ты можешь быть не только мудаком, – заметил Кацура перед тем, как разойтись в разные стороны на перекрёстке. Волосы у него растрепались, всегда аккуратная форма после целого дня вся измялась, и поэтому он выглядел куда более живым и доступным. Такасуги одобрительно хмыкнул и ответил:  
– А я думал, что ты всегда такой образцовый самурай... Зура.  
– Эй, – вскинулся тот сразу же. – Я не Зура, я Кацура, – а потом вдруг заметил с улыбкой:  
– Да и где ты видел самураев с динамитом... Такасуги.  
И Такасуги вскинул ладони, жестом показывая, что последнее слово осталось не за ним.

**~**

Первым из всех неладное заметил Бансай.  
– Мне стоит спрашивать, почему ты пялишься на этого новенького так, будто хочешь его сожрать? – поинтересовался он как-то безо всякого выражения. Такасуги перевёл на него взгляд и мечтательно ухмыльнулся.  
– О, – констатировал Бансай.  
Такасуги хмыкнул.  
– У тебя такой взгляд, будто ты вот-вот начнёшь продавать билеты.  
– Может, и стоило бы, – резонно заявил тот и тут же добавил: – Ты разглядывал его весь урок. Я не припомню, чтобы что-то прежде вызывало у тебя такой интерес... без видимых причин.  
– Не находишь, что достаточно того, что их вижу я? – уточнил Такасуги. Улыбка у него была светлейшей, но он знал, что Бансай не обманывается его видом, как не обманывался никогда.  
– Такие увлечения обычно заканчиваются для всех неприятностями, – отрезал Бансай. Такасуги слышал ритмичное "бам-бам-бам", доносящееся из его наушников.  
– Мне хочется придушить тебя этим самым проводом, – сказал Такасуги, зная, что Бансай всё правильно понял.  
– Это моя обязанность, – ответил тот серьёзно, но Такасуги чувствовал в его голосе и улыбку, и неприкрытую насмешку, и окончание фразы: "быть хладнокровным тогда, когда ты похож на вулкан".  
Он заметил неладное первым из всех, но он же и подсказал гениальное в своей простоте решение, устав вслушиваться в набирающее обороты и потрескивающее вокруг них напряжение.  
– Попробуй с другой стороны, – произнёс он как-то, когда они бесцельно зависали в недостроенном здании в паре кварталов от школы. Такасуги недоумённо оглянулся на него, щелчком отправляя сигарету в ближайший замусоренный угол.  
– Мне стоит переспросить? – поинтересовался он вежливо.  
Бансай вздохнул и медленно, чуть ли не по слогам повторил:  
– Твоё новое увлечение. Попробуй зайти с другой стороны.  
– Оригинальный... совет.  
Бансай пожал плечами.  
– Он ведь тебя удивил.  
Предложение удивить в ответ оказалось как нельзя кстати, а когда Такасуги увидел тему доклада в тетради Кацуры, повод появился сам собой.

**~**

– Эй, – приветственно окликнул его Кацура в дверях класса. В руке у него были бумаги, свёрнутые в трубу – видимо, выстраданный ими совместно доклад. Такасуги отсалютировал ему такой же трубой, а потом, поддавшись веселью, шутливо стукнул.  
Кацура смешно ойкнул и чуть не выронил бумаги.  
– Ай-яй, – ехидно отозвался Такасуги. – Какой же из тебя мечник, если оружие своё не держишь?  
Кацура перевёл удивлённый взгляд с него на доклад и обратно, а потом оживился и сделал ловкий выпад в солнечное сплетение. Такасуги хмыкнул и увернулся, попытался нанести ему прямой в голову, но был остановлен вражеским клинком.  
Мелкая стычка уже грозила перерасти в масштабную баталию, но словно из ниоткуда рядом с ними вдруг возник Гинпачи. Рассеянно посмотрел на них, перекатил леденец из одного угла губ в другой и схватил обоих за шиворот.  
– Что вам, Гинпачи-сэнсэй? – резко поинтересовался Такасуги, пытаясь вырваться. Большую часть времени Гинпачи его непередаваемо бесил одним своим видом, но иногда тот выходил из раздражающего полумёртвого состояния и начинал выглядеть опасным, и в такие моменты Такасуги уже хотелось иметь с ним дело. В этот раз им не повезло.  
– Что вы тут устроили, – начал тут же обвиняюще бубнить Гинпачи, как будто только и ждал этого вопроса. – Ко мне в кабинет, живо.  
– Но сэнсэй, – попытался возмутиться Кацура. Гинпачи встряхнул его грубее и потащил за собой, сыпя проклятьями в адрес придурка-Тацумы. Порывшись в памяти, Такасуги с трудом вспомнил, что так, кажется, звали Сакамото.  
В кабинете было пусто, но вместо того, чтобы поставить их у стола и отчитать, а потом отправить на урок, Гинпачи закинул их к себе в подсобку, планируя, кажется, долгое разбирательство. Кацура по инерции сделал несколько шагов вперёд, споткнулся и чуть не пропахал носом пол, но Такасуги успел схватить его за руку и дёрнуть на себя. А потом, уткнувшись в пахнущий травяным шампунем затылок, вдруг заметил на периферии вспышку чего-то яркого.  
Пару секунд Такасуги изумлённо рассматривал Камуи – того самого Камуи, сына якудза, наследника целого клана, того, про которого ходили самые разные нелепые слухи, сходясь в одном – Камуи обожал кровь и драки; Камуи, с привычным видом развалившегося на старой кушетке в кабинете обычного школьного учителя, – а затем в подсобку наконец залетел Гинпачи. Камуи, рассматривавший Такасуги в ответ, наконец отвёл взгляд и широко улыбнулся.  
Гинпачи выглядел так, будто с размаху врезался в стену да так и застрял в ней. Такасуги смотрел, как подрагивают у него губы и крылья носа – как у зверя, потревоженного чужим присутствием.  
– Эй, вы двое, – произнёс Гинпачи жёстко – Такасуги почувствовал неуместное удовольствие от наблюдения чистой концентрированной силы с близкого расстояния – и резко дёрнул головой, указывая на дверь. – Вон отсюда.  
Кацура, отлепившийся наконец от Такасуги, открыл было рот, но тот осторожно толкнул его в сторону выхода. Но уже на пороге не удержался и обернулся назад. Беглый взгляд поймал горящие глаза Камуи, его широкую ухмылку и бьющую током атмосферу грубого желания.  
"Кому-то сегодня не повезло", – подумал Такасуги, шумно захлопывая за собой дверь. Единственными вещами, которые радовали его на этот момент, были рубашка навыпуск и форменный пиджак.  
Вышедший первым Кацура смотрел на него как-то странно, но Такасуги было плевать. Он впихнул ему в руки свой доклад и сказал:  
– Пойду в туалет зайду, увидимся в классе, – и только развернулся, приготовившись стартовать, как на плечо упала чужая рука, царапающая щёку зажатыми в ней листами.  
– Я с тобой.  
Голос у Кацуры был напряжённым, но твёрдым. Такасуги помолчал, пытаясь расслабиться и выдохнуть как можно спокойнее:  
– Как знаешь.

Это было извращением, форменным извращением – запираться в школьной кабинке, чтобы подрочить на сынка босса якудза и своего чокнутого химика, пока за дверью его кто-то ждёт. Но телу было плевать, тело вело от силы и похоти, от жадного собственнического взгляда Камуи, от искривлённых в кривой ухмылке губ, от злых движений Гинпачи, из последних сил сдерживающегося, чтобы не сорваться. Такасуги резко дёргал ладонью по члену, стараясь дышать бесшумно и не выдать себя. Но шум в ушах смазывал звуки и собственное сердцебиение казалось оглушительным в узком пространстве туалета, его грохот отражался от мутных кафельных стен, долбился в хлипкую дверцу, развинчивая и без того держащиеся на честном слове защёлки. Такасуги упёрся предплечьем в боковую перегородку, спрятал лицо в изгибе локтя, чувствуя, как в такт движениям сбивается набок повязка.  
Его вело, но в нос забивался едкий запах химикатов. Такасуги откинул голову назад, до боли напрягая шею, пытаясь понять и нащупать, почему это сбивает его, почему это не даёт ему кончить, как вдруг почувствовал что-то смутно знакомое – древесные ноты и горькие-горькие травы – и тут же выгнулся, содрогаясь в оглушительном оргазме.  
Прийти в себя настолько, чтобы привести себя в порядок, он смог только пару минут спустя. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым и сладко усталым, но наткнувшись на стоящего у раковины Кацуру, он вдруг вспомнил, что именно позволило ему кончить. Такасуги заглянул в зеркало и, различив, что на скулах у Кацуры алеют яркие пятна, почувствовал что-то смутно похожее на неловкость.  
– Пойдём, – предложил он хрипло. Кацура резко вскинул глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом в зеркале, и медленно кивнул.  
Доклады они оба сдали на 98 из 100.

**~**

– Скучно, – произнёс Низо в пустоту. Такасуги посмотрел на него – пальцами Низо поглаживал свою Бенизакуру, и вид у него при этом был отсутствующий, – и снова забыл, чего ради когда-то привёл его в Кихейтай. Серьёзно, только малолетний придурок в дебильных очках мог купиться на: "Я буду твоим светом".  
– И что ты предлагаешь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Такасуги, маскируя растянутыми гласными зевок. На самом деле, ему тоже было скучно, но впервые это ощущение хотелось растянуть и испробовать со всех сторон.  
– Ты ведь в курсе, что с тех пор как Маруяма слился, в квадрате заправляют новые люди? – спросил Низо.  
– То ли корейцы, то ли китайцы, тебе-то что за дело?  
– Мы могли бы прийти к ним и предложить свои услуги.  
– Нет, – отрезал Такасуги, усмехаясь. А увидев полное непонимание за желтоватыми стёклами очков, продолжил: – Прийти к ним – значит просить. Я не планирую никого ни о чём просить, Низо. По крайней мере, от скуки. Улавливаешь?  
Низо хмуро кивнул, крепче прижимая к себе синай. Такасуги знал это ощущение – когда кровь жжётся в венах, а в голове нет ни единой мысли, кроме рефрена "бой-кровь-вперёд". Но разделённое понимание мало что значило по сравнению с разумностью, осторожностью и планированием.  
Дверь в старый бейсбольный клуб, где они коротали время после учёбы, вдруг скрипнула и начала медленно открываться. Такасуги посмотрел на неё с любопытством.  
– Ты уже тестируешь ритмы даже на несмазанных петлях? – спросил он у появившегося в проёме Бансая с убийственной серьёзностью.  
Тот улыбнулся, осторожно садясь, и Такасуги только тогда увидел свезённую скулу и бережно прижатую к рёбрам руку с разбитыми костяшками.  
– Бансай? – тихо произнёс Такасуги, подаваясь вперёд. Он чувствовал лёгкую-лёгкую звенящую ярость, заполняющую его, как жидкий газ.  
– Слишком светло и близко к улицам для струн, – пояснил тот. – Пришлось идти на контакт.  
Такасуги хмыкнул.  
– Я ведь спросил тебя не об этом.  
Бансай упёрся затылком в стену и по-видимому прикрыл глаза.  
– Я знаю, о чём именно ты меня спросил. Не японцы, выглядели новенькими и трогательно юными. Не старше двадцати, это точно.  
– Это?.. – начал было Низо, но тут же осёкся.  
– Ну, вот видишь, – усмехнулся Такасуги. – Ты же хотел развлечений. А ты, – повернулся он к Бансаю. – Не хочешь рассказать, почему они вообще к тебе полезли.  
– Пообщаться, – процитировал Бансай. Интонации у него так и остались безличными, но Такасуги явственно слышал в них какое-то весёлое раздражение. – Ну, ты же понимаешь?.. Твоя правая рука, прощупывание почвы, сотрудничество. Или шантаж и сотрудничество – и то, и другое, действуют одинаково хорошо.  
– И почему же ты тогда отказался с ними идти? – уточнил Такасуги. – Молодые люди планировали с максимальным комфортом доставить тебя руководству и скормить аллигаторам. Лучшего развлечения и придумать нельзя.  
– Увы, – согласился Бансай с сожалением. – Просто не привык скармливать себя аллигаторам под столь безвкусную какофонию.  
Такасуги запрокинул голову и стукнул затылком о шершавую стену. Он буквально чувствовал, как из чаши "мирное время" одна за другой вытекают последние капли, опрокидываясь в мигающую красным "опасность – опасность – опасность".

**~**

Они ввязались во всё это больше года назад, в очередной раз "заскучав" и подравшись с курьерами Ивамото – человека, стоявшего за Маруямой. Курьеры тогда сбежали, бросив недоставленный груз, и вместо того, чтобы заставлять мальчиков Ивамото бегать по подворотням, отыскивая неприметный рюкзак или подозрительных школьников, Такасуги пошёл к Ивамото сам.  
Ивамото оказался усталым мужиком под сорок и не вызывал ни трепета, ни особого уважения, но Такасуги всё равно особо не нарывался.  
– Странно, что ты пришёл ко мне, – сказал тогда Ивамото, выслушав короткую обрисовку ситуации.  
– Что пришёл сам или что вообще пришёл, а не попытался затеряться в трущобах? – уточнил Такасуги без особого интереса. Его не волновали ни наркота, ни пушки, ни прокатывающиеся по городу волны убийств, но он чётко осознавал, что обычная размеренная жизнь с шестидесятичасовой рабочей неделей, пятнадцатиминутным сексом в полусне и воскресными обедами с родителями не подходили ему так же, как сидения из натуральной кожи – старой раздолбанной тойоте.  
Но от Ивамото он ничего не хотел и не ждал, и тот, почувствовав это, кажется немало удивился.  
– Вознаграждение? – сухо спросил Ивамото.  
– Посоветуйте курьерам больше не терять такие вещи на дорогах, – хмыкнул Такасуги. – От этого у всех только больше проблем.  
– Боюсь, – вздохнул Ивамото, – им это уже не поможет.  
– Тогда новым, – пожал Такасуги плечами, не делая вид, что он не понял, о чём речь. Он бы тоже на его месте избавился от таких олухов, пока те по глупости не натворили бы что-нибудь более масштабное.  
– Новым, говоришь, – вдруг задумчиво произнёс Ивамото. – А не хочешь ли ты, вместе со своими... друзьями, стать моими новыми курьерами?  
Такасуги усмехнулся; в голове у него быстро прощёлкивались варианты, но он и так прекрасно знал, что ответит.  
– Кто заподозрит школьников, верно? – сказал он и тут же спросил: – Но для чего мне ввязываться и рисковать?  
– Потому что, – предположил Ивамото с иронией. – Тебе нравится быть причастным? Или потому что вместо того, чтобы не трогать подозрительные бесхозные сумки, ты сунул нос в рюкзак и оказался здесь? Причём пришёл сюда сам, не труся, не раздумывая и не колеблясь?  
– Вас послушать, да я просто идеальный вариант, – ответил Такасуги ему в тон.  
– Не совсем, – согласился Ивамото. – Но довольно удачный. Впрочем, я не настаиваю. Погуляй, подумай, поговори с друзьями – в конце концов, ввязывать их в это без их согласия было бы как минимум...  
– Не этично, – подсказал Такасуги, вставая.  
– Не этично, – кивнул Ивамото. – Взвесишь все "за" и "против" и вернёшься с ответом через пару дней. Или не вернёшься, и это тоже будет ответом, но... – хмыкнул он, с намёком постукивая по циферблату часов на запястье. – Такая форма ответа мне бы не понравилась.

Кихейтай, конечно же, согласился. Матако, впрочем, выразила разумное короткое опасение по поводу их разменности в этой игре, но Такасуги только пожал плечами – это был риск, на который им в любом случае пришлось бы идти. А Ивамото – старательный, не слишком жестокий и амбициозный – показался ему хорошим полигоном для отработки навыков.  
Поэтому через несколько дней – не слишком рано, но и не слишком поздно, – Такасуги к нему вернулся. Тот встретил его, демонстрируя нарочитое удивление.  
– Надо же, пунктуальный молодой человек.  
– Я полагаю, я вовремя? – усмехнулся Такасуги, падая в предложенное кресло.  
– Да-да, идеальный момент, – согласился Ивамото, кивая кому-то из своих людей. Краем глаза Такасуги проследил, как один из них нырнул куда-то в соседнюю комнату, а потом вынес уже знакомый Такасуги потёртый рюкзак.  
– Где-то я его видел, – хмыкнул он, перехватывая жёсткие лямки.  
– И как такое возможно? – притворно изумился Ивамото и сразу же посерьёзнел. – Я хочу, чтобы он оказался в Роппонги. Там есть забегаловка "Синяя рыба", её найдёшь сам. Каждые полчаса один и тот же человек будет выходить и стоять у её двери ровно три с половиной минуты. Иногда курить, иногда просто стоять. Он – тот, кто заберёт у вас товар.  
Такасуги приподнял бровь.  
– Вы же не предлагаете мне впихнуть рюкзак в руки незнакомому человеку прямо на улице?  
Ивамото одобрительно улыбнулся.  
– Конечно же нет, но я рад, что ты спросил. Увидев нужное место и нужного человека, ты заходишь внутрь, по пути говоря что угодно про рюкзак. Потом проходишь к свободному столику, бросаешь рюкзак под него и заказываешь себе что-нибудь.  
– А, – протянул Такасуги. – А пока я буду есть, произойдёт обмен.  
– Именно.  
– Всё это делает один человек или рюкзак передаётся из рук в руки в процессе? – уточнил Такасуги. В принципе, ответ он знал и так – схема его части работы была слишком простой, чтобы включать вовлечение других курьеров, но было разумнее увериться в этом заранее.  
– Сегодня точно нет, – покачал головой Ивамото. – Но это на твоё усмотрение. Ситуации, сам понимаешь, бывают разные. 

Такасуги понимал тогда, ещё чётче стал понимать после – за год перемещений с неизменными портфелями, рюкзаками и сумками у них много чего случалось. Однажды Такасуги пришлось выпрыгивать из окна третьего этажа, Матако на каблуках бегала по крышам, Хенпейта переоделся в женскую школьную форму и устроил истерику продавцам, лишь бы отвлечь внимание пары слишком подозрительных типов от Низо, пробирающегося по карнизу на другую сторону торгового центра. Бансай, оказавшись однажды не в то время и не в том месте – недальновидно решив пойти по параллельной улице, чтобы не попадаться на глаза патрулю, – едва не угодил в самый эпицентр разборок между двумя бандами из соседних кварталов, и ему пришлось четыре часа сидеть в мусорном баке, вслушиваясь в микс из выстрелов, ударов и ора. Такасуги тогда мечтал о совершении массового убийства и за все четыре часа ни разу не присел, меряя шагами крохотное помещение клуба, но когда он смог наконец добраться до места и помочь Бансаю вылезти наружу, попутно замечая выбоины в стенах и сгустки крови на асфальте на другой стороне улицы, тот выглядел как нажравшийся сливок кот.  
– Да ты сумасшедший, – констатировал Такасуги со вздохом.  
– Нет, – отозвался Бансай с улыбкой. – Мне просто жаль, что я не смог поучаствовать.  
– А мне – нет, – отрезал Такасуги. – Груз до сих пор не доставлен.  
– Я...  
– Нет, не ты. Ты идёшь принимать душ, отсыпаться и тренировать интуицию – как ты вообще сюда прошёл, чёрт тебя дери, у них же должен был оставаться кто-то на стрёме на случай полиции? А я беру груз и иду работать.  
– Шинске, – вдруг окликнул Бансай. Голос у него вдруг стал жёстким. Такасуги повернулся нему, посмотрел на сжатые губы и нервно подёргивающиеся пальцы, ищущие леску. Под рёбрами закололо от нехорошего предчувствия.  
– Потом, – произнёс Такасуги спокойно. – Поговорим обо всём потом.  
Бансай кивнул и молча отдал ему рюкзак. Такасуги перехватил ручку, поморщившись от окатившего его запаха.  
– Сюда бы Матако с её духами, – сказал Бансай.  
Такасуги махнул ему на прощание, но все те сорок минут, в течение которых он окольными путями добирался до очередного места назначения, размышлял – пошутил Бансай или всё-таки нет. 

– Что-то происходит, – произнёс Бансай следующим утром, закончив пересказывать про свои злоключения накануне. Как и подозревал Такасуги, информацию о патруле и обходе через соседние улицы Бансаю подкинул один из подручных Ивамото. Близких подручных, чёрт возьми.  
Шли последние недели каникул, поэтому из суеверного нежелания приближать школьные будни, Кихейтай решил собраться не в клубе, а дома у "пострадавшего". Сам Бансай как мог вежливо и корректно отрицал, что с ним что-то случилось, но получасом позже уже начал закипать. Шинске смотрел за их вознёй с вялым интересом, но привычный шум скорее успокаивал, чем раздражал. Выспаться он не успел категорически.  
Когда поздней ночью он добрался обратно к Ивамото с деньгами, тот встретил его сам – что по понятным причинам случалось редко – и выглядел без малого отвратительно: посеревшим от усталости и очень мрачным. Шинске подавил порыв спросить, что же случилось – без чужого одёргивания было понятно, что это не его дело, а лишняя информация опасна. Ивамото тем временем засыпал его порциями каких-то идиотских вопросов, словно пытаясь поймать на лжи, но уверившись, что Шинске не в курсе, отпустил домой и велел пару недель не появляться поблизости.  
И Шинске почувствовал, что под рёбрами уже не колет, а почти режет от предчувствия опасности и скорой беды.  
– Мы выходим, – произнёс он рассеянно.  
Весь Кихейтай разом обернулся к нему, даже дышать начав как один единый механизм.  
Шинске хмыкнул.  
– Изумительная синхронность.  
– Шинске-сама... – начала было Матако, но её тут же перебил Бансай.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это не самое разумное решение? – тон его был корректным, но Шинске – как и все остальные – отчётливо слышал колючее "да нас перестреляют раньше, чем ты успеешь договорить предложение".  
Шинске приподнял бровь.  
– Ты во мне сомневаешься?  
– А должен? – уточнил Бансай.  
– Что-то происходит, – пожал плечами Шинске. – Что-то, во что нам лезть не стоит – и во что нам запретили лезть. Когда всё закончится – если закончится – мы посмотрим на расклад. Но не факт, что он нас заинтересует.  
– С каких пор запреты на нас действовали? – спросил Низо. Его пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались вокруг Бенизакуры – Шинске иногда было интересно, осознаёт ли тот, до чего пошло и грязно выглядит такое отношение к собственному оружию.  
– Мы, Низо, – улыбнулся Шинске, краем глаза заметив, как отпрянула от его улыбки Матако и поморщился молчаливый Хенпейта. – Себе не враги. Лезть в разборки не зная расклада чревато таким же времяпрепровождением, которое выпало вчера на долю Бансая.  
Тот тут же вздохнул и добавил:  
– В лучшем случае.  
– Поэтому, – продолжил Шинске насмешливо. – Мы подождём до тех пор, пока не получим точную информацию.  
Низо кивнул, сделав вид, что всё понял, но Шинске чувствовал его глухое недовольство, похожее на ворчание пса, у которого отобрали вожделенную кость. Возиться с этим он не собирался.  
– Да и школа скоро, – вдруг подал голос Хенпейта. – Надо будет делать вид, что всё хорошо, чтобы под нас не стали копать.  
С этим согласились все – беседы со школьным психологом, директором и прочими органами в их планы решительно не входили. 

Когда в первый же учебный день они шуганули выблевавшего последние мозги Маруяму, Такасуги ловил лёгкость и эйфорию, но с каждым днём, который проходил без звонка или сообщения от Ивамото, начинал чувствовать возрастающую тревогу.  
– Что происходит? – спросил как-то измаявшийся от безделия Низо.  
– Тебя оставят на второй год, если продолжишь хватать нули на тестах, – привычно огрызнулся вместо Такасуги Бансай. Тот лишь кивнул, подтверждая его слова и добавил:  
– Всё под контролем, Низо, разберись лучше с преподами.  
За стёклами мелькнуло и погасло хищное выражение, явно скрывавшее фантазии о порубленных на куски трупах учителей. 

Через четыре дня и четырнадцать часов, включив в клубе телевизор, к которому никто не прикасался уже по меньшей мере полгода, Такасуги увидел в новостях то, чего ждал столько недель.  
"В результате разборок якудза погиб известный бизнесмен Ивамото Шима".  
– Интересно, что будет дальше? – спросил Бансай в пустоту. Такасуги щёлкнул кнопкой, отрубая картинку, и прохладно произнёс.  
– Да без разницы. Что бы ни было – мы с этим разберёмся.  
А когда ещё пару недель спустя Бансай появился в дверях клуба с разбитым лицом, Такасуги понял, что период ожидания для них стал подходить к концу. 

На следующий день Такасуги, не сдержавшись, пошёл туда, где ублюдки посмели тронуть его человека, но никого не обнаружил. Никого не обнаружил он и через день, и даже через два, а вечером третьего дня из темноты на него вдруг выскочил очередной обдолбанный псих, которых среди шестёрок якудза всегда водилось как дерьма. Впрочем, этот на японца был похож мало, поэтому Такасуги, вместо того, чтобы просто уйти, хищно усмехнулся и подошёл ближе.  
– И кто же спустил тебя с поводка? – спросил он едко.  
Псих визгливо хохотнул, открывая длинное тощее горло, и Такасуги немедленно ударил туда, но, к своему удивлению, не попал.  
– Да ну? – ухмыльнулся он, разглядывая рваные движения и мутные глаза с расширенными зрачками. – Смеешь уворачиваться, мразь?  
А ублюдок, вместо того, чтобы покорно лечь и сдохнуть, вытащил из кармана нож. С одним бы Такасуги справился без труда, но когда из той же подворотни вывернуло ещё трое психов – однояйцевых близнецов первого – он позволил себе нахмуриться.  
Ситуация была паршивой – движения нормального бойца можно было предсказать, но чёртовы обдолбыши и сами не знали, куда ударят в следующий момент, и это сильно усложняло задачу. Такасуги выхватил телефон, открывая быстрый набор, но тот тут же вылетел, выбитый резким движением. Такасуги услышал, как хрустнул под чужими кроссовками экран, и ухмыльнулся – широко, зло и беспощадно.  
– Ну, давайте потанцуем, – сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, бросился наперерез занесённой заточке.

**~**

Такасуги прежде понятия не имел, что оторвать кусок от рубашки одной рукой – такая невыполнимая задача. От помойки отвратительно пахло какой-то жирной гайдзинской едой, бетон царапал спину даже сквозь ткань, а едва капавший последние полтора часа дождь неожиданно начал набирать силу. Такасуги прикрыл глаза – от очередного неудачного движения боль в изрезанном предплечье запульсировала в такт вытекающей из ран крови, и он чувствовал накатывающую дурноту, а следом – слабость. Так было недолго и истечь до потери сознания, а следом – до смерти.  
Самым паршивым было то, что Такасуги понятия не имел, в какой район его занесло, выходить же на людные улицы справедливо опасался – одним из глупейших его поступков явно было надевание белой рубашки вместо привычной красной. Кровь же превратила светлую ткань в грязно-коричневую тряпку, к которой у полиции появилось бы слишком много неудобных вопросов.  
Такасуги рвано вздохнул и с силой ударился головой об стену, пытаясь перебить боль болью и подольше остаться в сознании, как вдруг услышал – словно через толщу мутной воды – чей-то крик.  
Крик становился всё ближе, но Такасуги никак не мог разобрать слов, пока по щеке не хлестнула вдруг влажная ладонь.  
– Шинске, мать твою, – зарычал голос. Пальцы больно впились в помятые рёбра, поддерживая и заставляя встать ровно, потом потянули на себя больную руку. Такасуги тихо взвыл, когда капля дождя попала в самую глубокую из царапин, но смог наконец разлепить веки, а потом удивлённо посмотреть на чертовски злого бледного Кацуру.  
– Йо, – вяло произнёс Такасуги, все силы бросая на то, чтобы не куда не крениться.  
– Пойдём, – вдруг спокойно сказал Кацура. Бледность с него так и не сошла, но панические ноты начисто исчезли из голоса. – Здесь недалеко.  
– Куда ты меня ведёшь? – спросил Такасуги шагов через двадцать. – И я тебя всего испачкал.  
– Забей, – глухо ответил тот. – Тебе нельзя опускать руку, а мне нужно тебя довести.  
– Куда? – спросил Такасуги ещё раз.  
Кацура помолчал – Такасуги показалось, что за это время они успели пройти три квартала, – и нехотя ответил.  
– Ко мне.  
У Кацуры оказалась простая студенческая квартира – с одной маленькой комнатой, отделённой крохотной кухней и санузлом. Кацура тут же потащил его на кухню, пихнул на табурет в углу, строго приказав не падать, и куда-то ушёл. Сквозь накатывающие волны слабости Такасуги слышал какой-то шум и грохот – как будто Кацура искал что-то среди вещей и никак не мог найти.  
А когда тот вернулся с хирургическими нитками и полукруглой иглой, он почему-то совсем не удивился. Лишь рассеянно спросил, оглядывая глубокие царапины с ровными краями:  
– Уверен, что это необходимо?  
Кацура посмотрел на него как на умственно отсталого и пошёл в ванную за перекисью.  
– Эй, Зура, – окликнул Такасуги, вздыхая.  
– Что, Шинске? – устало ответил тот, доставая из шкафчика бутылку с сакэ и маленькую традиционную плошку.  
– Лучше давай сразу кружку, – не удержался Такасуги, но тут же скривился от боли. – И я не про то, что мне не нужно их зашивать, – сказал он, кивая головой на царапины. – Я просто сомневаюсь, стоит ли это делать тебе.  
– Хочешь объясняться с врачами и полицией? – светски поинтересовался Кацура, действительно доставая чашку – белую, со сколотой ручкой и смешным жёлтым клювом.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Такасуги. – Но шить по-живому – это...  
– Такасуги, – вдруг мягко сказал Кацура, поднимая глаза. И Такасуги, несмотря на направленный в его сторону слепящий свет настольной лампы, увидел в них чистое бешенство. – Заткнись.  
Кацуру потряхивало – Такасуги чувствовал его дрожь всем телом, удивляясь, почему же всё-таки не дрожат руки. Но тот – бледный, с небрежно скрученными в низкий хвост волосами, короткими прядями, прилипшими ко лбу и щекам, – выглядел сосредоточенным и сердитым, не отрываясь от своего занятия и игнорируя все попытки Такасуги поговорить.  
Такасуги в принципе был не против – когда его немного отпустило, ему тоже перестали казаться смешными шутки про сексуальных медсестричек из порно по отношению к человеку, который уже битые полчаса промывал и зашивал ему раны.  
– Эй, – тихо позвал он ещё минут через двадцать тупого разглядывания обстановки. – Скоро уже?  
Такасуги думал, что Кацура снова не ответит, но тот, словно очнувшись от глубокого сна, вдруг распрямился и прогнулся назад, разминая явно затёкшую спину, а затем ответил:  
– Всё. Осталось нанести мазь и забинтовать.  
– Ты... – начал было Такасуги, но тут же закашлялся.  
Кацура странно хмыкнул и встал из-за стола.  
– С мазью ты справишься и сам, я пока поставлю чайник.  
Такасуги обхватил ладонью брошенный ему бело-жёлтый тюбик, повертел и аккуратно положил на стол.  
– У меня же грязные руки, – сказал он убедительно.  
Кацура оглянулся на него через плечо – Такасуги некстати заметил, что половина волос у него склеилась из-за натёкшей крови, и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как тот прошептал:  
– Мог бы встать и помыть.  
Тем не менее, поставив на плиту чайник и сполоснув руки, Кацура сел обратно за стол и отвинтил крышечку. Та выскользнула, едва не скатившись под стол, но Такасуги успел её поймать.  
– У тебя дрожат пальцы, – произнёс он.  
– Спасибо, что не даёшь мне забыть об очевидном, – отозвался Кацура равнодушно. В нём больше не было ни злости, ни бешенства – только гнетущая усталость.  
– Я... спасибо, Зура, – произнёс Такасуги. Губы жгло – он не привык такое говорить, не любил и ещё меньше – хотел, но не говорить тоже было нельзя. По крайней мере, не в этот раз.  
– Я Кацура, – ответил тот резко, но его подрагивающие пальцы, наносящие мазь на бордовые швы, были удивительно осторожными. – Запомни уже наконец.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Такасуги. – Я запомню.  
– Нет, – со вздохом отозвался Кацура, отстраняясь. Его влажная рука на секунду коснулась развилки вен на запястье и тут же отстранилась. – Запомнить – запомнишь, но говорить всё равно станешь по-прежнему.  
Такасуги снова улыбнулся – от яркого света и усталого голоса его клонило в сон, уютный и мягкий, невыносимо манящий.  
– Да-да, – сказал он, утыкаясь лбом в здоровое предплечье и прикрывая глаза. – Всё как ты ска...

Когда он проснулся утром – уже на расстеленном футоне, одетый в одни домашние штаны, рядом нашлась записка.  
"Встретимся в школе, дверь просто захлопни. Твои шмотки в ванной, но рубашку я выкинул – тебе оставил одну из своих (висит на кухне). Если не подойдёт – поройся в шкафу. Еда в холодильнике, кофе во втором шкафчике.  
P.S. Повязку не мочить и не разматывать."  
Рубашка пришлась впору. Там же, на столе, нашлась пара смятых от влаги купюр, которые Кацура явно вытащил из его заднего кармана и серебристый пакетик презерватива – оттуда же. Такасуги, усмехнувшись, обвёл его пальцем, представляя выражение праведного возмущения на лице Кацуры.  
Рука ныла – в ванной Такасуги нашёл аптечку и проглотил сразу две таблетки обезболивающего, запивая их крепким, вяжущим рот зелёным чаем, который отыскал на полку повыше почти полной банки кофе.  
Завтракать его не тянуло до тех пор, пока он не открыл холодильник и не увидел там пластиковый контейнер с прилеплённым к крышке стикером: "Надеюсь, ты сюда заглянешь. Съешь всё это и только попробуй не. Сам ты, я знаю, упёрся бы голодным после такой кровопотери".  
Такасуги как наяву услышал мешанину из едких "идиот – придурок – идиот", которыми вчера осыпал его Кацура, и вместо желания разбить его голову о стену за такое явное неуважение, Такасуги затопила странная и неуместная теплота. 

До школы он добрался без приключений. У дверей его перехватил Бансай, оглядел, явно заметив и отсутствие пиджака, и чужую рубашку, и выглядывающие из-под манжета бинты, но вместо того, чтобы сказать что-то или спросить, молча кивнул и ушёл, почти моментально растворившись в толпе.  
Такасуги удивлённо хмыкнул, но решил оставить все разбирательства на потом. У шкафчика его встретила Матако, которая выглядела так, будто не спала всю ночь – бледная, с искусанным ртом и с тёмными кругами под покрасневшими глазами.  
– Шинске-сама, – произнесла она, едва шевеля губами. Потом как-то странно всхлипнула, словно собираясь вот-вот разрыдаться, но тут же взяла себя в руки. – Так вы всё-таки в порядке.  
Такасуги приподнял бровь, намереваясь спросить, какого чёрта всё-таки происходит, как Матако – Матако, которая неохотно отходила от него даже ради уроков и сна, – развернулась и побрела прочь.  
– Сумасшедший дом, – резюмировал Такасуги, переобуваясь и набрасывая на плечи запасной пиджак.  
– Помочь надеть нормально? – послышался из-за спины голос Кацуры. Такасуги аккуратно захлопнул дверцу и повернулся. Тот выглядел не лучше Матако, но хотя бы не смотрел на него как на ожившего мертвеца.  
– Было бы неплохо, – кивнул он, позволяя сумке соскользнуть с плеча на пол. – А то ремень сползает. 

– Я... – начал Такасуги, когда они уже разобрались с плечами, ремнями и пиджаками и подходили к классу, но Кацура резко прервал его:  
– Если собираешься вновь благодарить, то иди к чёрту.  
Такасуги опешил на мгновение, а потом ухмыльнулся и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:  
– Хотел сказать спасибо.  
Кацура дёрнулся и быстрым шагом пошёл в противоположную сторону, когда Такасуги проорал ему в спину окончание фразы:  
– Потому что никто мне не делал таких милых осьминогов из сосисок как ты, Зура!  
Весь коридор разом замер и замолчал, переваривая услышанное.  
Кацура медленно развернулся – выражение лица у него было совершенно зверским – и точно бы бросился на него, но за шиворот его перехватила знакомая бледная рука.  
– Свои личные дела, Зура-кун, нужно оставлять за пределами школы, – наставительно произнёс Гинпачи, встряхивая его как щенка.  
– Я не Зура, – рявкнул Кацура, бесполезно барахтаясь, но Гинпачи, не обращая внимания, уже тянул его к знакомому кабинету.  
– Такасуги-кун, ты тоже идёшь с нами, – бросил он, открыв дверь.  
– Иду-иду, – подтвердил Такасуги, усмехнувшись. Ноту металла в голосе Гинпачи он предпочёл проигнорировать.  
Но когда в подсобке снова обнаружился Камуи, Такасуги не удержался и заржал, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Кацуры. Тот посмотрел на него с явным недоумением, но Такасуги было лень объяснять. Гинпачи, зашедший последним, выразительно закатил глаза и прошипел:  
– Сгинь, не до тебя.  
Что самое странное, Камуи, вместо того, чтобы ответить что-нибудь резкое или полезть в драку, ослепительно улыбнулся, подмигнул Такасуги и ловко выпрыгнул в окно.  
Кацура нахмурился, остро желая, видимо, сказать что-нибудь о технике безопасности и дисциплине, но взглянув в лицо Гинпачи, мудро решил промолчать. Такасуги же сбросил на пол сумку и развалился на скрипучей жёсткой кушетке.  
– Такасуги-кун, ты сейчас следом в окно полетишь, – ласково произнёс Гинпачи, нависая над ним, как какое-нибудь чудовище. Такасуги пару секунд перебирал варианты, а затем сказал:  
– Вы, сэнсэй, похожи на снежного человека.  
Гинпачи хмыкнул и отлепился, садясь на табурет.  
– Сэнсэй, а чая у вас не найдётся? – вдруг спросил Кацура, подходя и садясь следом. Такасуги обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на посерьёзневшего Гинпачи.  
– Да найдётся, всё найдётся.  
Такасуги почувствовал, что как и дома у Кацуры, в его маленькой квартирке с хлипкой дверью в пяти остановках от школы, у него расслабляются плечи.  
– Надо же, мне казалось, что выспался, – прошептал он, потирая ладонью лоб; сползший рукав показал посеревший по краям бинт и ровный алый след.  
Обернувшийся Кацура коротко ахнул и подскочил с табуретки.  
– Такасуги, сядь, – сказал он, стягивая с плеч пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки. – Нужно снять с тебя одежду. Неужели разошёлся шов или просто...  
– Зура, – вдруг мягко произнёс Гинпачи, вставая. – Перестань суетиться.  
Такасуги почувствовал, как в глазах темнеет от этого вкрадчивого, осторожного тона и ему вдруг остро захотелось дать ублюдку по морде.  
– Эй, Шинске, перестань убивать в меня глазами, – вдруг прошептал Гинпачи прямо на ухо, в то же время ловко избавляя его от одежды. Глаза у него смеялись. Такасуги подумал, что это и правда было глупо – вспомнил ярко-рыжую косу и растянутый в ухмылке рот Камуи – и согласно хмыкнул.  
Прохладные пальцы Кацуры тем временем размотали бинт и начали осторожно очищать швы от остатков мази и проступившей крови. Такасуги чувствовал, как руки Гинпачи аккуратно укладывают его набок.  
– Поспи, – шепнул он.  
Сквозь сон Такасуги ещё успел уловить подрагивающий голос Кацуры, спрашивающий:  
– Он точно будет в порядке?  
И короткий ответ Гинпачи:  
– Да, успокойся. Всё будет хорошо. 

Проснулся он уже вечером. От неудобной позы затекло всё тело, но чувствовал он себя куда бодрее, чем с утра. Такасуги поднёс к лицу руку – тут же потянуло резким запахом антисептика, мази и бинтов – и неохотно разлепил веки. А потом почувствовал себя так, будто его тело с размаху швырнули в огонь – рядом с ним на корточках сидел Камуи и, вертя рыжей башкой, с любопытством его рассматривал.  
– Так вот ты какой вблизи, – ухмыльнулся Камуи.  
– А что, – безо всякого интереса спросил Такасуги. – Издалека какой-то другой?  
Камуи легко пожал плечами и, задумавшись на секунду, опустился прямо на пол.  
– Стулья у тебя за спиной, – любезно произнёс Такасуги, оскалившись.  
– Я хочу ближе, – ответил Камуи так, будто это всё объясняло.  
Такасуги вдруг начал понимать, почему Гинпачи так часто закатывал глаза.  
– Странно, что ты не спрашиваешь, что я здесь делаю, – невнятно сказал Камуи, увлечённо откусывая заусенец, выглядел он при этом лет на пять младше его самого. Такасуги почувствовал, что от смены его настроений у него начинает кружиться голова – а ведь общались они всего пару минут. Он вздохнул и стал аккуратно вставать. Мышцы были деревянными, правую руку, как только он приподнялся, начало немилосердно колоть.  
– Похож на бревно, – выдохнул Камуи. Такасуги поёжился – накинутые на плечи рубашка и пиджак сползли, и сгусток горячего воздуха прошёлся по голому животу.  
– От массажа бы точно не отказался, – сказал Такасуги насмешливо. Своё состояние он не считал ни минусом, ни слабостью – случись реальная опасность, тело бы заработало в обычном режиме. Но кроме Камуи рядом никого не было, а тот в этот раз не был ни опасностью, ни кем-то ещё, скорее большим котом, безобидно перекатывающим в когтях игрушечную мышь.  
Такасуги готов был позволить ему недооценивать себя столько, сколько нужно, лишь бы потом иметь возможность нанести единственный и точный удар.  
И тут в дверной проём просунулась взъерошенная голова Гинпачи.  
– О, Такасуги-кун, – начал он буднично, – ты уже встал. Там Кацура-кун занёс тебе обед и оставил чай в термосе.  
А потом вдруг огляделся и зло прищурился, глядя на развалившегося на полу Камуи. Такасуги представил, как они должны смотреться со стороны, и коротко хохотнул, упираясь в стену.  
– Сэнсэй, вам ничего не напоминает? – спросил он со смехом, уловив в его глазах нотку ревности. Тот напряжённо уставился на него, а потом, вспомнив утреннюю вспышку, расслабился и ответил усмешкой.  
– А ты тут какого чёрта забыл? – спросил Гинпачи в пустоту, показательно не глядя на Камуи. Такасуги видел, как тот подобрался, словно вот-вот собирался прыгнуть и пригвоздить добычу к полу.  
– Может быть, я просто жду сестру, сэн-сэй? – предположил Камуи с улыбкой.  
Гинпачи посмотрел на него, как на ненормального.  
– Ты сам-то в этот бред веришь? Где ты её ждёшь, в подсобке моего кабинета в чёртову пятницу вечером? – спросил он, но тут же махнул рукой. – Молчи. Просто молчи. А ты, Такасуги, перестань выглядеть таким довольным и жри свой шоколад, пока до него не добрался вот этот обжора.  
Такасуги проследил за пальцем, указывающим на Камуи. Тот совершенно не выглядел обиженным – вместо этого он зачем-то подёргал Такасуги за штанину и со всей доступной невинностью сообщил:  
– Да вы же и сами любитель сладенького, сэнсэй.  
Такасуги не выдержал и согнулся пополам от ржача. Рука от резких движений снова начала побаливать, но это определённо того стоило.  
– А где Зура? – спросил он минут через пять, после того как всё-таки встал и перетащил к себе на кушетку пластиковые контейнеры и маленький термос.  
Гинпачи, севший на дальнюю табуретку, и гипнотизирующий взглядом Камуи, который, кажется, только и ждал знака, чтобы оказаться рядом и сделать что-нибудь не слишком... разумное, пожал плечами.  
– Дома, наверное. Он в обед появился с тем, чем ты сейчас так аппетитно хрустишь – бедный сэнсэй вот работает с утра до ночи, но ему никто не приносит сэндвичей и шоколадок, – пожаловался Гинпачи, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно: – оставил и ушёл.  
– И всё? – уточнил Такасуги недоверчиво. Чтобы болтливый дотошный Зура не провёл меньше часа, выспрашивая у Гинпачи, как именно спал пациент, как дышал и не дав полтонны наставлений? Такасуги не слишком-то верил в подобное.  
Гинпачи, задумавшись, почесал ногу – от колена до бедра – и лишь увидев горящий взгляд Камуи, понял свою ошибку.  
– Не смей, – прошипел он на грани слышимости, а потом обернулся к Такасуги. – Ну, он выглядел каким-то расстроенным и подавленным. Да и ушёл быстро, я думал, он с тобой хоть немного посидит.  
Такасуги задумчиво прожевал, потом захлопнул контейнер с оставшимся сэндвичем и завернул упаковку так толком и не начатой шоколадки. Камуи за это время успел переползти ближе к Гинпачи и теперь шутливо обводил пальцем контуры его колена. Гинпачи наблюдал за этим каким-то странным взглядом, в котором читались одновременно желание, издёвка, обречённость и принятие.  
Такасуги пару секунд полюбовался на эту картину, а потом деликатно прокашлялся. Камуи лениво обернулся к нему и так же лениво улыбнулся.  
– Гинпачи-сэнсэй, – произнёс Такасуги, не отрывая взгляда от Камуи. – Не поможете мне с рубашкой?  
Гинпачи вздохнул, но Камуи тут же поднялся на ноги одним плавным движением и сказал:  
– Я тебе помогу.  
Гинпачи посмотрел на него подозрительно, недовольно дёрнул плечом, но возражать не стал. Такасуги чувствовал, как растёт напряжение по мере того, как Камуи приближался к нему – метроном в голове отсчитывал "опасность – ближе – ближе – ближе". Ощущение было приятным.  
Камуи подхватил рубашку с кушетки, медленно расправил, словно наслаждаясь прикосновением ткани к коже, тряхнул, держа за воротник и встал совсем близко.  
– Ну же, – сказал он насмешливо. – Сначала левую руку, потом правую.  
Такасуги чувствовал провокацию – от неё пекло кожу и сладко бурлила кровь.  
– Не доиграл в детстве в куклы, да? – с притворным сочувствием сказал он, приподнимая руку. Глаза Камуи вспыхнули и тут же сжались в щелки, скрывая весёлую горячую злость.  
– Никогда не пробовал, представляешь. А теперь такой вот ты, – ногти царапнули сгиб локтя, и от этого словно ударило током.  
– Рад, что стал у тебя первым, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, не понижая голоса. Он услышал, как Камуи клацнул зубами где-то у его шеи, натягивая рукав ему на плечо. Горячая ладонь невесомо прошлась по лопаткам, прихватывая край ткань и притягивая к правому боку. Такасуги хмыкнул, с трудом сдерживая желание выгнуться вслед прошедшей по позвоночнику дрожи.  
– Господи, что за порнография, – вдруг рявкнул Гинпачи, соскакивая со стула. В два движения он оказался рядом, отобрал у Камуи рукав, впихивая в него руку Такасуги, быстро застегнул все пуговицы. Камуи, усмехнувшись, откинул голову назад – Такасуги на пару секунду завис, изучая белую кожу и острый кадык, – и отошёл на шаг назад, разглядывая их, словно произведение искусства.  
– Не пялься, – сказал Гинпачи негромко. Такасуги лишь тихо хмыкнул – Гинпачи, сам то понимая или нет, лишь заводил Камуи сильнее.  
– Да у тебя разгон, как у скайлайна, – не удержался Такасуги.  
– Я предпочитаю кавасаки, – ответил тот, облизнув губы.  
– Заткнитесь оба, – отрезал Гинпачи, поправляя Такасуги воротник пиджака. Костяшки случайно скользнули по горлу, и Такасуги вздрогнул всем телом. Исключительно от неожиданности. А Камуи тут же сделал шаг ближе.  
Такасуги хмыкнул, провёл пальцем по тому месту, где его только что задел Гинпачи, и заставил себя собраться.  
– Моя сумка? – спросил он у Гинпачи, поморщившись от того, как низко прозвучал голос.  
– У шкафа, – ответил Гинпачи так же.  
– Ты можешь остаться, – вдруг свистяще произнёс Камуи. Такасуги обернулся к нему, позволил себе ещё секунду полюбоваться спрессованным жадным безумием, а потом покачал головой.  
– Не сломайте кушетку, – хохотнул он на прощание – собственный смех показался слишком резким, но в комнате, как он догадывался, никто этого и не заметил.

**~**

Желание увидеться с Кацурой этим вечером оставило его уже на станции. Он представил, как придёт к нему таким – в рубашке с его плеча, пахнущий кровью, лекарствами и возбуждением, злой и счастливый, полный адреналина, – потом вспомнил пальцы, ловко сшивающие края его плоти, и нахмурился, потирая ладонью лоб.  
Чёртов Камуи, чёртов немногословный Гинпачи – от их ненормальности подсобка начала казаться отдельной вселенной, в которой не было ни психованных корейцев, ни расфасованного по пакетикам метадона. Такасуги на мгновение вспомнил Кихейтай и странное поведение Бансая и Матако. Проблемы, неясности, неточности и недоговорки – всё это преследовало его, сжимая кольцо. Такасуги тряхнул головой и пошёл в другую сторону. Все его игры и любопытство точно могли подождать до лучших времён.  
Бансай открыл ему не сразу, что было странно – тот всегда знал, будто бы предчувствовал, что это именно Такасуги стоит за дверью, и никогда не заставлял его ждать.  
– Не думал, что ты придёшь, – помолчав, сказал он вместо приветствия.  
– Люблю быть внезапным, – согласился Такасуги. На мгновение ему послышался терпкий травяной запах, но он мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. – Так ты пустишь меня или нет?  
Бансай провёл рукой по двери, словно проверяя, настоящая ли она, и со вздохом отодвинулся.  
– Конечно.  
Такасуги упал на своё обычное место – в дальнее кресло у окна – уронил рядом сумку, и вытянул ноги, расслабляясь. В квартире Бансая каждый раз ничего не менялось – на стенах по-прежнему висели психоделичные плакаты и какие-то альбомы в тёмных рамках, а стеллажи были забиты потрёпанными книгами и пыльными коробками дисков. Это и свело их когда-то – приятная выброшенность из жизни тех, кто тебе неприятен, заползающая в углы съёмных квартир холодная темнота и острое желание разделить, пронести через себя и выплеснуть её кислотой в чужие лица.  
Такасуги сполз в кресле ниже, осторожно устроил руку на подлокотнике и выдохнул на грани слышимости:  
– Бан-сай.  
Тот, бесцельно бродящий по квартире под видом выполнения рутинных домашних дел, пришёл на его голос, кажется, даже не заметив, что позвали его едва слышно.  
– Шинске, – констатировал он мрачно.  
Такасуги помолчал, приглашая продолжить, а затем резко встал, оказываясь к Бансаю вплотную.  
– Может, – предложил он рассерженно. – Ты объяснишь мне, какого чёрта всё-таки происходит?  
Но вместо того, чтобы начать рассказывать, Бансай неожиданно склонил голову набок и задумчиво посмотрел на него. Такасуги глубоко вдохнул и отступил на шаг – съездить тому в ухо хотелось нестерпимо, но диалогу это едва ли бы поспособствовало.  
– Я вот даже не знаю, Шинске, – произнёс Бансай негромко. – Ты просто не понимаешь или понимаешь, но тебе плевать.  
– Что я понимаю или не понимаю? – переспросил Такасуги. От загадок и мешанины двух безумных дней у него начинало ломить виски, но обезболивающего в нём и так было под завязку. Бансай вдруг закусил губу – вышло как-то устало и горько – и тоже глубоко вздохнул. А выдохнув, просто сказал:  
– Ты мог позвонить.  
– С разбитого телефона? – уточнил Шинске, нахмурившись.  
– Ты ведь провёл где-то ночь, – отрезал Бансай. – Мы до самого утра считали, что ты мёртв, пока кто-то из младшеклассников не сказал, что ты пришёл в школу потрёпанным и очень бледным, да ещё без пиджака.  
– О, – озадаченно отозвался Такасуги, приподняв бровь. – Тогда я начинаю понимать.  
– С удивительным опозданием, – проехался Бансай, не скрывая сарказма. Такасуги слышал его голос как резкий беспокойный ритм, бьющийся в тесной оболочке. Что испытывал сам Бансай с его острым слухом, нося в себе такое, он и представить не мог.  
Такасуги упал в кресло и произнёс, потирая ладонью шею.  
– Это всё побочка от колёс, – сказал он вяло. – А звонок... там, где я был, мне всё равно не стоило рассказывать о делах.  
Бансай устроился напротив, стащил с носа очки и раздражённо отбросил их на кофейный столик.  
– Тебе и не нужно было рассказывать всё в деталях. Но "всё хорошо, буду утром" – приемлемая фраза в любой такой ситуации, ты не находишь?  
– Теперь, – хмыкнул Такасуги. – Но не тогда, прости. Я не думал, что в отношении меня у тебя столько... сомнений.  
– У меня нет сомнений, – холодно возразил Бансай. – Но это было беспокойство, логично соотносимое с ситуацией.  
– А как же добавить "без тебя мы все покойники, Шинске"?  
– Я полагаю, нас с твоей смертью скорее оставят в покое, чем похоронят следом – целую группу пропавших школьников сложнее замять, чем убийство одного известного хулигана.  
– Даже если он из хорошей семьи и с высокой академической успеваемостью, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, откидывая голос на спинку кресла. Тени на потолке сходились и распадались, то ложась неровными пятнами, то выстраиваясь в узоры. – Этот мир так циничен и так сильно прогнил.  
– Думаешь, – спросил вдруг Бансай с неожиданно жёсткой иронией. – Вот так ты сможешь всё изменить?  
Такасуги знал, о чём он говорит, понимал это – теперь – понимал точно. Но выйти из вседозволенности и начать играть по правилам, снизив ставки, было практически выше его сил.  
– А у тебя есть более... рациональные предложения? – спросил он глухо в ответ. Темнота нападала, обволакивая его лучше всякого одеяла. Такасуги некстати вспомнились длинные тёмные волосы, склеившиеся от крови пряди, выгоревшие концы. Он так и не запомнил, спал ли Зура с ним в одной постели, да и спросить, укачавшись на проклятой кушетке, тоже совсем забыл.  
– Пойдём, – сказал Бансай, когда счёт молчания почти перешёл на часы. – Нам обоим стоит сегодня пораньше лечь спать.  
Выходные он провёл с Бансаем, отдыхая и анализируя ситуацию. Всю следующую неделю он потратил на то же – оставлять за спиной такого упрямого и безумного мудака как Мун было неразумно, а чтобы прикончить его, нужно было продумать место, время и обстоятельства.  
С Кацурой в эти дни они практически не виделись – тот, очевидно раздосадованный, ходил по школе мрачнее тучи и ни с кем толком не разговаривал, но у Такасуги не было времени ещё и на это.  
Случай столкнул их во всё той же библиотеке ближе к выходным.  
– Чёрт, – выругался Такасуги, когда аккуратно стягиваемая им книга упала на пол вместе с тремя другими, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно вытащиться из-под стопки.  
– И в кого ты такой дурак? – раздался за спиной голос Кацуры.  
– Сам не в курсе, – ответил Такасуги, переводя взгляд на книжную плантацию под ногами, но вместо этого перед глазами появился тёмный затылок и длинные пряди, стекающие по спине.  
– Что ты искал-то?  
– Биологию, – кивнул он на толстый анатомический атлас в заляпанной коричневой обложке.  
– О, – озадаченно отозвался Кацура. – А тут только один экземпляр?  
– Лез бы я за ним на последнюю полку, если бы их было больше, – заметил Такасуги едко.  
– Твоя правда, – хмыкнул Кацура, вставая. Ненужные книги он быстро расставил, куда пришлось, и махнул рукой в сторону стола. – Ты же не против поделиться?  
А Такасуги неожиданно для себя улыбнулся без привычной издёвки.  
– Смотря что задали вашей группе.

Когда на следующий день Кацура с совершенно непроницаемым лицом вручил ему коробку с бенто, Такасуги даже не удивился. Как и последовавшему далее жёсткому шёпоту:  
– Надеюсь, ты меняешь повязку трижды в день?  
– Да, мамочка, – согласился Такасуги, а потом добавил не без ехидства: – Не беспокойся, за мной строго следит Бансай. Почему-то моя рука нравится ему больше меня.  
Кацура усмехнулся и заметил:  
– И я его отчего-то прекрасно понимаю.  
А потом развернулся и как ни в чём не бывало ушёл на свой урок. Такасуги припомнил расписание – кажется, у него сейчас должен был быть английский. У него же была обожаемая и ненавистная одновременно химия и чёртов Гинпачи, которому не хотелось смотреть в глаза.  
Просто потому, что перед глазами начинали мелькать слишком яркие – явственные – картинки. А дрочить в туалете чаще раза в триместр Такасуги справедливо считал моветоном.

**~**

– Я думаю, – однажды вечером произнёс Бансай. – Проще всего решить эту ситуацию изнутри.  
Такасуги покосился на него и осторожно ответил.  
– Не мог бы ты выражаться более развёрнуто?  
– Тебе написать хайку, чтобы донести простую мысль? – уточнил Бансай.  
– А это идея, – заметил Такасуги. – Освежим наши встречи культурными изысками.  
Бансай пару минут сидел молча, гипнотизируя его взглядом, а затем упрямо повторил:  
– Проще всего решить ситуацию с Муном изнутри.  
– Предлагаешь сходить к нему на поклон? – иронично поинтересовался Такасуги.  
– Нет, – хмыкнул Бансай. – Предлагаю попасться его ребятам, прогуляться до базы и выслушать предложения.  
– Это риск.  
– У нас в любом случае здесь полно риска, – пожал плечами Бансай. – Но план не хуже других. И, к тому же, существенно проще.  
Такасуги кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Долго ожидать случая не пришлось – ребята Муна взяли их в клещи прямо посреди Шибуи.  
Такасуги недовольно цокнул языком.  
– Кто же так работает, – пожаловался он Бансаю. Тот вздохнул в ответ и произнёс чуть громче.  
– Тут везде камеры, поэтому нечего светиться. Идёмте уже... куда вы там нас хотели отвести.  
Один из корейцев прокашлялся и путано начал:  
– Босс...  
– Я сказал идёмте отсюда, – резко прервал его Такасуги. – Я не собираюсь попадать в тюрьму только потому, что у вас не хватает мозгов, чтобы сопоставить слова "камеры" и "засветиться".  
– Не знал, что на смуглой коже может быть такой яркий румянец, – задумчиво сообщил ему Бансай чуть позже, пока они переулками и подворотнями шли до пункта назначения.  
– Ты не поверишь, я тоже.

Мун оказался нервным рыхлым ублюдком непонятного возраста. Лицо у него было безвольным, в глазах не блестело ничего, кроме глупости и жадности, но Такасуги всё равно ощутил, как опасен этот червяк.  
– Какая мания величия, – прошептал Бансай едва слышно.  
Такасуги кивнул.  
Встреча прошла точно так же убого – Мун сначала сыпал угрозами, потом проклятьями, потом снова угрозами, бесконечно на что-то намекал, сально улыбался, вспоминал формы своих подружек, смеялся как злодей в плохих фильмах и нарезал нервные круги. У Такасуги от этого мельтешения начиналась мигрень, а Бансай последние полчаса уже явно изо всех сил пытался сдержать жажду убийства.  
Часа через полтора Муна наконец попустило и он, высокомерно махнув рукой, велел им зайти на следующей неделе, чтобы доставить очередную порцию дури по известному им маршруту.  
Такасуги дёрнул бровью, едва удерживаясь от желания сказать, что у Ивамото маршрутов были десятки, коротко подтвердил их согласие и был отпущен. Когда они вернулись в клуб, Бансай первым делом начал доставать из дальнего шкафа бутыли их неприкосновенного алкогольного запаса.  
– Ты уверен, что это разумно? – уточнил Такасуги.  
Бансай вместо этого отвинтил крышку и щедро плеснул сакэ прямо в высокие кофейные кружки. Такасуги сжал зубы, медленно выдыхая, и подхватил свою порцию.  
– Выпьем всё, – глухо произнёс Бансай, и это совсем не прозвучало как предложение.  
А Такасуги вместо ответа разлил по новой.

**~**

Бутылки закрутились, смешиваясь в калейдоскоп – Такасуги нечётко помнил, что что-то они всё-таки разбили, из-за чего дышать в клубе стало невозможно. Они вывалились наружу, с трудом сумев захлопнуть дверь – та упорно выскальзывала из рук, пролетая мимо. Такасуги чувствовал, как вырываются изо рта странные звуки – неуместный смех, то весёлый, то нервный, какие-то странные слова, половины из которых он не понимал.  
– Куда тебе? – хлопнул его по спине Бансай. Такасуги увидел, что тот похерил где-то свои очки, о чём не преминул заметить. Бансай задумчиво и неторопливо икнул, пару раз ощупал лицо, а затем махнул рукой.  
– Эй, – окликнул его Такасуги, фыркая. – Тебе же в другую сторону.  
Бансай потоптался на месте, глубокомысленно выдал: "меня выведет ритм", и пошёл. Такасуги порадовался, что на этот раз туда, куда надо, и долго смотрел ему в спину, пока не понял, что на пустой ночной улице остался совсем один. Фонари тускло мигали, Такасуги поднял голову, пытаясь различить в ярком свете очертания бесбашенных бабочек, но не увидел ровным счётом ничего.  
А потом ему на лоб плюхнулась влажная капля. Такасуги глубоко набрал в лёгкие душный, прелый воздух, поразился, как так долго умудрялся не почувствовать запах скоро дождя, и решил.  
Было одно единственное место, где ему сейчас хотелось быть. К счастью, то находилось даже не так далеко, если срезать неприметными проулками.  
До дома Кацуры он добрался без приключений – если не считать ещё на втором квартале разразившегося ливня. Такасуги с сожалением понимал, что в голове проясняется – но никак не мог вспомнить, когда же в последний раз он промокал вот так – до самой последней нитки.  
Кацура к двери подошёл быстро, а распахнув её – даже не спросив перед этим "кто?", словно поздней ночью в грозу у его порога мог оказаться один единственный человек, – едва слышно выругался сквозь зубы.  
Такасуги, не сдержавшись, расхохотался и качнулся вперёд, обдавая его брызгами.  
– Даже не знал, что ты знаешь такие слова, – поделился он, путаясь в том, что хотел сказать, а что – не очень. Ему впервые за долгое время было хорошо, но хоть это и отдавало ощутимой фальшью, он надеялся цепляться за это фантомное ощущение как минимум до утра.  
– Заходи внутрь, придурок, – зашипел Кацура, хватая его за воротник. – Ты перебудишь мне всех соседей.  
– А мне не плевать? – изумился Такасуги, скорее западая, чем заходя в квартиру. Запах дождя и мокрой ткани мешался с резким древесно-травяным ароматом Кацуры. Такасуги с любопытством подёргал за свисающую прядь, а потом расстроенно покосился на свои влажные руки. – Надо же, не чувствую.  
Кацура закатил глаза и толкнул его по направлению к ванной.  
– Иди уже, простудишься ведь.  
Такасуги улыбнулся, мотнул головой, чувствуя, как хлещут холодные волосы по лицу, потом привалился плечом к стене и подумал, что та ему очень нравится – твёрдая, тёплая и очень, очень молчаливая.  
Ладонь Кацуры пихнула его, заставляя опереться на стену спиной.  
– Боги, за что мне это, – пожаловался Кацура неизвестно кому. Такасуги повертел головой, пытаясь найти его невидимых собеседников, но не увидев никого, почувствовал себя странно расстроенным. Зато когда Кацура вдруг коснулся его шеи и заскользил тёплыми ладонями ниже по груди, ему стало всё равно.  
– Ух ты, – поделился он ощущениями.  
– Что "ух ты", вот сам бы и расстёгивал свою рубашку, как ты вообще умудрился ужраться до такого состояния? – Такасуги довольно хмыкнул, уловив в его голосе нотки беспокойства. Ладони раздвинули в стороны полы рубашки и скользнули на плечи, пытаясь стянуть её ниже, но та собралась в локтях, уперевшись в закатанные рукава.  
– Чёрт, – тоскливо протянул Кацура, не отнимая рук. Такасуги подумал пару минут, а потом заявил:  
– Не хочу её отдавать.  
В ответ же услышал какое-то странное рассерженное рычание, но в квартире по-прежнему не было никого, кроме Кацуры, чьи ладони вдруг сунулись к нему в задний карман брюк, причём так естественно, будто проделывали это уже не раз. Такасуги удивлённо выдохнул, но ничего не сказал, лишь вздрогнул, когда те сжались на чём-то, прежде чем вылезти обратно.  
– Деньги твои вынимаю, – пояснил Кацура раздражённо. Такасуги проводил взглядом мокрые слипшиеся бумажки и пожал плечами. Но Кацура вдруг схватил его за волосы и куда-то потащил. Проморгавшись от яркого света, Такасуги огляделся, с удивлением признавая ванную.  
– А зачем? – спросил он недоумённо.  
– Внутрь, – отрезал Кацура, запихивая его в ванну. Такасуги, честно попытавшись, конечно же, споткнулся о бортик и чуть не расшиб себе голову. Кацура явно прошипел "за что мне это" снова – а может, и вовсе не один раз, но всё-таки помог ему спокойно улечься внутри.  
– Только не съезжай вниз, хорошо? – попросил он неожиданно спокойно и потянулся куда-то вверх. Краем глаза Такасуги увидел серебряный росчерк, а потом на него обрушилась струя ледяной воды.  
– А, чёрт, КАЦУРА, – рявкнул он, пытаясь увернуться, но тот крепко прижал его к стенке ванны. – Перестань сейчас же!  
– Не раньше, чем ты протрезвеешь, – хладнокровно отозвался тот.  
– Ты же вроде не хотел, чтобы я заболел.  
– А, – протянул Кацура иронично. – Что-то ты всё-таки помнишь?  
Такасуги мотнул головой, а потом почувствовал, как его снова разбирает смех.  
– Ты невыносим, – сообщил он. Кацура, сидевший на корточках у ванны и глядевший на него со всей тоской Вселенной в глазах, лишь согласно вздохнул. 

Через пару минут Такасуги осторожно коснулся его руки и попросил:  
– Всё, всё, хватит, включи тёплую.  
Кацура встал, потянувшись к вентилю, но Такасуги ловко дёрнул его на себя. Волосы тут же закрыли лицо, прилипая к мокрой коже, душ бухнулся куда-то в воду, холодя бок твёрдыми струями. Такасуги охватил Кацуру руками и заржал, услышав его ругань.  
– Так тебе и надо, – заявил он, когда тот наконец перестал барахтаться и замер, найдя устойчивое положение. Руки как-то сами прошлись вдоль позвоночника, забравшись под его домашнюю кофту. Кацура выгнулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения и одновременно прижимаясь ближе. Такасуги уткнулся губами куда-то ему в шею и с удивлением почувствовал дрожь.  
– Эй, – тихо позвал он, коротко оцарапывая поясницу.  
Кацура скользнул ниже, заглядывая ему в глаза. Вид у него был странный, будто он разрывался между чем-то и никак не мог решить, что делать.  
– Ты не в себе, – прошептал Кацура, утыкаясь лбом ему в лоб. Такасуги почувствовал, как его ладонь соскользнула с поясницы на бок и остановилась где-то на животе. Кацура дёрнулся, сорванно выдыхая, и резко вскочил.  
– Я принесу тебе полотенце, – скороговоркой произнёс он, выскакивая из ванной. Такасуги проводил его задумчивым взглядом и потянулся к вентилю, делая воду теплее.

**~**

– Как хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье, – медленно проговорил Такасуги, стараясь не шевелить головой.  
Кацура безжалостно хмыкнул откуда-то с кухни.  
– Не хочешь рассказать, в честь чего ты так набрался? – спросил он. Такасуги заметил смазанную тень, а потом увидел перед собой стакан воды и две белых таблетки.  
– Ты моё спасение, – сказал он со всей доступной искренностью.  
– Да неужели, – едко отозвался тот. – А шанса затащить меня в ледяную воду ты вчера не упустил.  
Такасуги проглотил таблетки, вспоминая холод ванны и горячее тело, мягкую кожу, по которой от его прикосновений бежали мурашки, и подрагивающие губы Кацуры, и осторожно улыбнулся, отставляя в сторону стакан.  
– Должен же я был тебе отомстить.  
– Прекрасная месть, – невозмутимо согласился Кацура. – Это ведь я в два ночи припёрся к тебе домой без предупреждения мокрым насквозь и пьяным вдрызг, едва не перебудил соседей, испортил стену, чуть не убился об ванну, забравшись туда прямо в одежде, да ещё и принудительно тебя искупал.  
Такасуги заржал, но сразу же сжал пальцами виски, про себя умоляя голову не распадаться на части.  
– Перестань меня смешить, – велел он мрачно.  
– А то что? – усмехнулся Кацура.  
– А то я сейчас сумею победить похмелье и снова тебе отомщу, – пообещал он и дёрнул Кацуру за руку, укладывая рядом.

**~**

– Почему всё-таки динамит? – спросил он как-то через пару выходных. Всю первую неделю – Бансай насмешливо косился на них и, кажется, с трудом сдерживал комментарии, – Кацура показательно дулся и с ним не разговаривал, но утром в субботу неожиданно позвонил сам. За несколько раз у них сформировалось что-то вроде традиции, и Такасуги теперь точно был уверен, что с одиннадцати утра Кацура станет принадлежать только ему хотя бы на несколько следующих часов.  
Кацура замялся и надолго замолчал. Такасуги не тревожил его, давая собраться с мыслями – вокруг сладко пахло скорым летом, и в том, чтобы бродить вот так – бесцельно и бездумно – была какая-то особая прелесть.  
– Я почти всё детство прожил с семьёй дяди, – начал Кацура неожиданно. Такасуги, отвлёкшийся от созерцания бабочек, сначала посмотрел на него недоумённо, не понимая, как связаны его семья и динамит, но перебивать не стал.  
– Но если дядя относился ко мне сносно, то тётка терпеть не могла – смешно, была готова платить любые деньги, лишь бы меня не было рядом, но видеть почему-то не хотела ни одной лишней секунды. Из-за этого я часто бродил после школы, где придётся. У меня были приятели, но они все были такие… – Кацура замер, подбирая слова, но Такасуги и так представлял, что он скажет: – весёлые и жизнерадостные, простые, что я… не всегда чувствовал себя с ними в своей тарелке. А однажды, вместо того, чтобы пойти обедать домой, я завернул в какую-то мелкую забегаловку. Она оказалось раменной. Мне было уже лет двенадцать – и я чувствовал себя старым и очень уставшим, поэтому спокойно ходил по незнакомым и не слишком благополучным кварталам. Знаешь, это была странная уверенность, что со мной точно ничего не может случиться.  
– Знаю, – бездумно отозвался Такасуги. Кацура резко повернулся к нему, жадно вглядываясь, а потом продолжил.  
– Там была хозяйка. Взрослая такая женщина, ей было, наверное, за тридцать, плюс-минус пару лет, но мне она казалась кем-то вроде богини. Хотя меня часто прогоняли из таких мест, она почему-то позволила мне сесть и заказать, что нравится, а на десерт принесла мороженое, которое я не заказывал. Боги, да у них даже в меню его не было, это же раменная, – Кацура как-то странно, беспомощно рассмеялся, и Такасуги, поддавшись порыву, положил руку ему между лопаток. Тот повёл плечами, словно привыкая к ощущению, но руку не сбросил.  
– Конечно же, на следующий день я туда вернулся. И на следующий. И на следующий тоже. А потом я заметил, что начал ходить туда каждый день после воскресенья. Ничего такого я не делал – обедал, писал домашку, болтал с Икумацу-доно – понятия не имею, как ей не надоедало возиться с чужим ребёнком, у которого было огромное самомнение и куча отрывочных знаний о жизни, но обычно она так радовалась моему приходу. Я сейчас думаю, что, может, ей хотелось иметь своих детей, и она так компенсировала. В общем, всё шло хорошо с месяц или около того и я уже совсем привык, как однажды я услышал громкий хлопок в задней части здания. Я тогда один там сидел, так что работы у Икумацу-доно не было, и я видел, как она побледнела. Она… она сказала мне уходить домой – вежливо так, знаешь, изо всех сил стараясь быть гостеприимной, хотя ей было очень страшно, – а сама пошла внутрь.  
– И ты её не послушался? – мягко спросил Такасуги.  
– Разумеется, нет. Я тогда уже давно занимался кендо и считал, что любого смогу победить даже без меча.  
Такасуги необидно фыркнул и Кацура криво усмехнулся в ответ.  
– Я дождался, пока она увидит, кто там пришёл и хотел было пробираться осторожно, но когда услышал её вскрик… в общем, я забыл всё, что собирался и тут же бросился внутрь. Короче говоря, – одёрнул себя Кацура. – Это был её муж. И он был очень ранен, а она стояла над ним и не знала, что делать. Как оказалось, она могла промыть рану, перевязать или вправить перелом, но вот шить не умела. А там даже я понимал, что шить придётся.  
Такасуги скользнул ладонью выше, поглаживая кончиками пальцев кожу выше воротника футболки. Кацура резко выдохнул и посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом.  
– В общем… я знал, как надо шить – мне всё же рассказывали, учитывая, чем я увлекался.  
– Страшно, наверное, было до смерти, – сказал Такасуги задумчиво.  
– Да, ужасно. Я всё знал, чувствовал, что всё могу, на кровь и мясо смотрел без особых проблем, но стоило только поднести иголку к ране, как у меня начинали дрожать руки. Её муж тогда как-то так надо мной посмеялся, что мне даже обидно не было, только очень досадно, и велел Икумацу-доно “налить мальчишке сакэ, чтобы пальцы не тряслись”. Я тогда четверть бутылки выпил, прежде чем помогло.  
– Но зашил-таки?  
– Зашил, конечно. Всю спину ему подлатал – думал, никогда не закончу. Когда уходил, уже часов девять было, никогда так поздно домой не возвращался. А когда тётка ещё и запах спиртного от меня учуяла... Скандал был знатный, меня на неделю заперли дома. Я злился ужасно – я, считай, человеку жизнь спас, а они… Но никому ничего не рассказал, конечно.  
– А тебя не насторожило, что она не позвонила в скорую? – спросил Такасуги, помолчав.  
– Потом уже, – кивнул Кацура. – В конце концов, у меня целая неделя была, чтобы поразмышлять. Впрочем, я был так трогательно в неё влюблён, что даже не подумал ничего особо плохого. А когда пришёл, рассказал о своих делах и набрался храбрости спросить... сам догадываешься, кем он оказался. А для меня тогда это было немного шоком – татуировок–то у него почему-то не было. Но я как-то быстро смирился. То ли из-за своего к ней отношения, то ли потому что он был не так плох, как я представлял. Он же меня и научил обращаться с динамитом. А ещё метать ножи. Так смеялся, когда услышал, чем я занимаюсь. Я тогда зачитывался жизнеописаниями самураев и Хакагурэ, а тут он говорит, что мечом сейчас никто не сражается, и лучше мне научиться устранять опасность издалека, а не лезть в самый центр.  
Кацура вновь замолчал, а через пару мгновений закончил неожиданно жёстко:  
– Только ему это всё равно не помогло. Через полгода его убили выстрелом в спину. Чёртовы ублюдки, не имеющие ни понятия о чести, ничего…  
Такасуги услышал, как сорвался его голос, и тут же притянул его к себе. Кацура вздрагивал всем телом, горячо дышал ему в ухо и сжимал так крепко, что ныли рёбра, но Такасуги его не останавливал. Сам он мягко пробегался пальцами по его позвонкам, массировал шею и гладил затылок, чувствуя, как Кацура медленно и неохотно, но расслабляется в его руках.  
– Ненавижу якудз, – глухо произнёс Кацура. – Икумацу-доно так и не оправилась. Я продолжал к ней ходить всё это время, пока не переехал сюда, так она… да я её улыбку увидел только года через два. Он же даже ничего не сделал – просто был человеком одного из боссов, который насолил другому.  
Такасуги провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, успокаивая, но Кацура вдруг замер и, осторожно повернув голову, коснулся подушечки губами. Такасуги дёрнулся, но не отстранился.  
Он успел только заметить решимость в его глазах, прежде чем Кацура наклонился и его поцеловал.

По его ощущениям, они простояли так не меньше часа – Такасуги буквально потряхивало от желания коснуться, погладить его всего, а ещё – прошептать «пойдём к тебе» и стянуть с него прочь все мешающие тряпки. Но вместо этого он целовал в ответ, стараясь сдерживаться. Кацура тяжело дышал, повисал на его руках, одновременно решительный и испуганный.  
– Успокойся, – шептал Такасуги, легко прикусывая его мочку. – У нас хватит времени, у нас на всё хватит времени. 

Он не знал почему, но эти слова, казавшиеся такими правдивыми, оседали на губах саднящей горьковатой плёнкой.

**~**

Такасуги совсем не удивился, увидев в понедельник на экране телефона смс со знакомым адресом. Они уже сделали пару передач для Муна, ни разу больше не встречаясь с ним один на один, и технически работа ничем не отличалась от работы на того же Ивамото.  
Но сегодня босс потребовал своего курьера, – как шёпотом сообщил Такасуги один из парней, у которого он обычно забирал сумку с товаром.  
Такасуги вздохнул, чувствуя, как захлёстывает раздражение, и вошёл в помещение, которое все за глаза называли «тронным залом» – большую комнату, набитую всякой дорогостоящей рухлядью, собранной как на свалке – без вкуса, задумки и понимания.  
Мун стоял напротив него: левая сторона груди была перебинтована – небрежно и довольно показушно, явно не скрывая под собой никакого ранения – а на плечи наброшен пиджак, больше похожий на китель.  
– Ты же вроде из Южной Кореи, – с иронией произнёс Такасуги. Ублюдок бесил его одним своим существованием, но показывать зубы было ещё слишком рано.  
Мун расхохотался.  
– Наглый ты щенок, Такасуги, – сказал тот, отсмеявшись. – Даже когда не стоит.  
– Да ну? – хмыкнул Такасуги.  
– Представь себе, – кивнул Мун, преисполнившись собственной важности. Такасуги смотрел на него и представлял, как медленно поворачивает нож у него в животе, разрезая кишки на мелкие кусочки. Это успокаивало. – Но я хотел поговорить с тобой не об этом.  
– Я весь внимание.  
– Что же ты, Такасуги, – ухмыльнулся Мун. – Такая блядь.  
– Хо?  
– Мои мальчики на днях проходили мимо той полянки, на которой вы, щенки, начистили рыло ублюдку-Маруяме, и увидели любопытную картину.  
Такасуги вскинул бровь. Понимание пронзило мгновенно, но он не знал, как именно разыграется эта дурацкая карта. Чёртов Зура с его перепадами настроения, решениями и вспышками. Злость бурлила внутри, но Такасуги знал – выражение лица, несмотря ни на что, оставалось таким же насмешливым и непроницаемым.  
– У тебя какая-то нездоровая склонность к драматическим паузам, – поделился он открытием.  
Мун снова заржал, а потом резко наклонился вперёд и яростно проорал, брызжа слюной во все стороны:  
– Да ты грёбаный ублюдок! Сосёшься с парнями, да, Такасуги?  
– Какое твоё дело, Мун? – миролюбиво уточнил Такасуги. – Я твоих шлюх не считаю.  
– Ты работаешь на меня, – рявкнул тот. – А я не работаю с хуесосами.  
Такасуги почувствовал, как лицо прорезает ухмылка.  
– Предлагаешь мне перестать на тебя работать?  
– Вот именно, – удовлетворённо хмыкнул тот, тут же перестав орать.  
– Тогда... удачного дня? – спросил Такасуги.  
– Вали, – отмахнулся Мун. – И чтобы я больше тебя не видел... курьер.  
Такасуги криво улыбнулся на прощание и вышел. Только пройдя кварталов пять и точно убедившись, что хвоста за ним нет, он позволил себе остановиться и ударить кулаком по стене. Потом ещё, ещё и ещё – совсем недавно зажившие швы заныли, обещая беспокойную ночь, но Такасуги было плевать. Он прижался лбом к стене и стиснул зубы, удерживая злой рык.  
Он знал простую истину, о том же неоднократно предупреждал его Бансай – хорошие планы вылетают трубу из-за чёртовых сиюминутных желаний. Теперь он не мог добраться до Муна, теперь он не мог работать ни на кого другого – боссам на такие мелочи было обычно плевать, но мелкая шушера, трясясь за свои места, любила ставить палки в колёса – а в том, что по городу в отношении него поползут самые грязные, обросшие отвратными подробностями слухи, Такасуги не сомневался.  
Как он всё-таки попал домой, Такасуги уже не помнил.

А посреди ночи его внезапно разбудила одна простая мысль: если план провалился из-за слабости – нужно превратить её в силу.  
Перед глазами вспыхнуло красивое хищное лицо, в ушах зазвучал сладкий вкрадчивый голос. Новый план созрел мгновенно, выстроившись в идеальную цепь. Такасуги расслабленно откинулся на подушку и уснул, чувствуя расходящийся по телу жар.

**~**

– Ты когда-нибудь собирался сказать мне? – рявкнул Кацура.  
В клубе он появился внезапно. Такасуги редкостно повезло – все остальные разошлись по своим делам, и он просто лежал на старом диване и смотрел, как мерцает в солнечных лучах пыль. Матако, как истинная хозяйка, и потому что "Шинске-сама не должен дышать такой дрянью", периодически устраивала в клубе генеральные уборки, но пыли, как ни странно, меньше от этого не становилось.  
Такасуги был уже почти на пути к спокойной послеобеденной дрёме, как дверь вдруг резко распахнулась, и в проёме показался взбешенный Кацура.  
– Ублюдок, так вот что это значило, и вот откуда были те раны!  
– Йо, Зура, – отозвался Такасуги со вздохом, с трудом разлепляя веки. Спать хотелось немилосердно, мысли лениво перетекали в голове, не торопясь обретать форму.  
– Какой я тебе к чёрту Зура, – заорал тот в ответ.  
– Ещё немного, и ты перейдёшь на ультразвук, – бросил Такасуги, садясь. Кацура тут же подскочил к нему – Такасуги окинул его взглядом, отметив напряжённую позу, сжатые кулаки и яркие пятна румянца на щеках. – Так что перестань вопить, как нервная барышня, и объясни уже толком, что случилось.  
– Ты, – палец больно ткнул рядом с ключицей. – Связался. С якудза. Вот что случилось.  
Такасуги поморщился, перехватывая чужое запястье.  
– Не понимаю, каким боком это касается тебя.  
Кацура вдруг замер, будто его со всей дури ударили головой об стену и неверяще на него посмотрел. Несколько минут он пытался вытолкнуть из себя хоть что-то, но мог лишь бесполезно двигать губами.  
– Ты, – выдохнул он наконец. – Ты серьёзно? – спросил он беспомощно. – Я рассказал тебе о себе. Я... ты знаешь, ты обо всём знаешь, и ты всё равно. Как ты можешь?  
– Что я могу? – терпеливо уточнил Такасуги. – Не рассказывать тебе о своих делах? Прекрасно могу – чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше для тебя. Не треплю о своих связях направо и налево? Потому что так лучше для всех. Не... что ещё не, а, Зура?  
Тот замотал головой, с силой прикусив губу – Такасуги видел, как впились в кожу ровные белые зубы. Ему до боли хотелось прижать Кацуру к ближайшей поверхности и начать целовать, доставая языком чуть ли не до горла, но с каждой секундой надежда осуществить это в ближайшем будущем таяла, как снег в апреле.  
Ему на мгновение вспомнилось перекошенное лицо Муна и его рёв: "Хуесос". Такасуги почувствовал, как на скулах начинают играть желваки.  
– Я даже не знаю, кто ты, – вдруг сипло произнёс Кацура, поднимая взгляд. Глаза у него стали совершенно больными. Такасуги ощутил что-то, похожее на досаду и сожаление, но тут же отшвырнул лишнее прочь.  
– Ты никогда и не разбирался, – сказал он жёстко. – Увидел лишь одну хорошую часть и в тот же момент забыл обо всём остальном.  
– Но ты же вёл себя так постоянно!  
– Нет, – пожал Такасуги плечами. – Ты видел это постоянно, потому что хотел видеть.  
– Ты...  
– Я, – отрезал Такасуги. – Я – это я. А ты? Твои секреты, твой чёртов динамит, твои старые связи? Только я здесь плохой, правда, Кацура?  
Тот снова замотал головой, словно желая вытряхнуть из головы все лишние слова.  
– Я не знаю тебя, – повторил он тупо, пятясь к двери. – Не подходи ко мне больше.  
Такасуги пожал плечами, безразлично глядя, как захлопывается хлипкая дверь, погружая клубное помещение во тьму.  
"Спать, вот так, спать", – вертелось в голове. Такасуги не стал возражать – лёг, поджав под себя ноги, и зачем-то провёл костяшками по шрамам. Те отозвались призрачной тянущей болью. Под неё Такасуги и уснул, представляя, как эта боль разрастается, словно шар из жидкого пламени, и сжигает дотла весь этот чёртов прогнивший мир.

**~**

Камуи он отыскал так легко, что сперва даже не поверил своим глазам.  
– Ты же уже выпустился, – сказал он, запрыгивая в окно его бывшей школы.  
– Эта обитель знаний всегда меня вдохновляла, – улыбнулся Камуи, даже не открывая глаз. Он развалился на стуле, забросив ноги на парту, и выглядел таким же безмятежным и неопасным, как греющийся на солнце тигр. Такасуги так хотелось потрепать его по "холке", что зудели кончики пальцев.  
– Что за странная любовь изобретать нелепые причины, – хмыкнул он вместо этого, намекая на старый эпизод с ожиданием Кагуры в подсобки Гинпачи. Камуи коротко рассмеялся, видимо, вспомнив о том же.  
– Наверное, мне нужно узнать твою нелепую причину прийти сюда? – предположил он. Такасуги обошёл парту, показательно стерев с неё след от кед Камуи, и запрыгнул, потеснив его ноги. Старое дерево скрипнуло, но к счастью не рассыпалось. Камуи приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая, серьёзно ли Такасуги рискует так наглеть – и просто оказываться так близко. Такасуги ухмыльнулся, зная, что тот всё равно почувствует его настроение.  
– Я хочу оторвать голову одному таракану, – произнёс он, не сдерживая веселья в интонациях. – А одному скучно.  
Камуи расхохотался, опасно покачиваясь на стуле. Такасуги смотрел на его растянутые губы, ямочки на щеках, вновь обнажённую бледную шею – он никак понять не мог, почему Гинпачи не заполнит её тёмными метками всех оттенков красного и фиолетового – и осознавал то, как впервые за полтора года всё складывается верно.  
– Ты... – выдавил из себя Камуи сквозь смех. – Непередаваем. Никто прежде...  
– Не предлагал поделиться песочницей? – невозмутимо предположил Такасуги.  
Камуи снисходительно посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.  
– Ну и к тому же, – улыбнулся Шинске так, будто вспомнил о чём-то очень приятном, и склонился ближе. Камуи покосился на него с любопытством, даже не подумав отодвинуться. А когда Такасуги отстранился – расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
– Конечно же, я помогу тебе, Такасуги-сан, – произнёс он безмятежно, довольно зажмурившись.  
Такасуги неодобрительно хмыкнул, безмолвно иронизируя над выбором слов, и спрыгнул со стола.  
– Я даже спрашивать не буду, что он тебе сказал, – безнадёжно откликнулся Абуто из своего угла, когда Такасуги выскочил из окна, даже не подумав попрощаться.  
Камуи резко распахнул глаза – взгляд у него был жёстким, бешеным и счастливым, как у тигра, добравшегося до горла косули после долгой охоты.  
– Правильные слова.

**~**

На улице стояло свежее-свежее летнее утро, Такасуги увлечённо пялился на свои кроссовки, мокрые от рассыпанной в траве росы, и из-за этого покрытые грязными разводами.  
– Неужели это снова ты, – раздался визгливый голос вывернувшего из-за угла Муна. Тот резко повернулся к подчинённым и начал орать: – Какого чёрта мне встречи назначает сопляк, вы мне скажите? Ты куда глядел, Хуонг? А ты куда, Тхи? Это твоя прямая обязанность, чёрт возьми!  
Такасуги, не сдерживаясь, зевнул, откинув голову. Матако хмыкнула одновременно с Хенпейтой, Бансай молча улыбнулся, а Низо медленно отстегнул Бенизакуру от пояса.  
Остальные посматривали друг на друга с затаённым весельем и нетерпением. Такасуги чувствовал их настрой и буквально купался в нём. Даже когда позади Муна выстроились тридцать неулыбчивых и мрачных бойцов. Такасуги внимательно посмотрел на них, склонив голову набок, и ухмыльнулся, поняв, что не меньше половины Мун у кого-то одолжил – лица были японскими.  
– Что такое, Мун? – окликнул его Такасуги. – Решил променять корейских мальчиков на японские аналоги? Скорость выше, сцепление лучше?  
– Ублюдок, – резко развернулся к нему Мун. – Заткни пасть, щенок, пока я тебе её не порвал!  
– Это лучший случай, который у тебя будет, чтобы попробовать, – хмыкнул Такасуги, прежде чем поманить того пальцем.  
Мун покраснел от гнева, став похожим на пережаренный бекон, и рявкнул, по-мальчишески сорвавшись на высоких нотах:  
– Притащить мне щенка!  
Такасуги повёл плечами, разминая шею, и буднично скомандовал, когда до противников оставалось шагов пятнадцать:  
– Вперёд.

Кихейтай слаженно сорвался с места, тем не менее, не замолкая ни на секунду. Такасуги огляделся, наслаждаясь увиденным, и поспешил следом.  
– Оставьте мне кого-нибудь стоящего, – крикнул он дерущимся спина к спине Бансаю и Матако.  
Драка захватила его – хороших противников почти не было, зато плохих было много, и он выкладывался, впитывая пьянящее и ни с чем несравнимое чувство жизни. Где-то за заднем плане ревел Кихейтай, выл кому-то в трубку несравненный Мун, раздавались стоны и крики, а Такасуги методично шёл вперёд, раскидывая в стороны нападающих, и безостановочно представляя, как обернёт язык Муна вокруг его шеи.  
Появление новой десятки оторвало его не больше чем на мгновение, но когда следом за первым подкреплением появилось второе, Такасуги услышал собственный сорванный выдох.  
Это было чертовски, чертовски похоже на возбуждение, которое вскинулось вверх, достигнув критической отметки, когда в толпе он вдруг различил тёмную форму студентов академии Ято и знакомый рыжий затылок.  
– Ты всё-таки решил разделить со мной песочницу, – сказал Такасуги, без особого труда пробившись к Камуи.  
– Только ты не говорил, – обиженно протянул тот, глядя на него через плечо. – Что это на полном серьёзе окажется песочница. Ну вот, – показал он в сторону придурка, который попытался врезать ему в лицо ногой с разворота. – Вот кто так бьёт?  
Такасуги ухмылялся, ломая носы и руки, с хрустом наступая на пальцы и рёбра.  
– Ну, так научи их драться, – предложил он весело.  
– Нет, – хохотнул Камуи, подпрыгивая и врезаясь стопами в чужую грудную клетку. – С такими слабаками это скучно.  
Такасуги согласно хмыкнул.  
Муна они увидели одновременно – тот жался к стене, пытаясь, видимо, слиться с ней цветом и уползти незамеченным. Такасуги почувствовал, как на автомате поворачивается голова – и поймал шальной взгляд Камуи. Тот ухмыльнулся, медленно провёл языком по губам, намекая, и тут же рванул с места.  
Такасуги фыркнул и бросился следом, но, не добежав пары шагов – остановился как вкопанный. Оглянувшийся на него Камуи нахмурился и тоже замер, но быстро понял, в чём дело.  
Такасуги же сверлил взглядом знакомый пиджак, надетый на знакомые плечи. Ему захотелось подойти и дать Кацуре затрещину, но тот вполне успешно справлялся с тем, чтобы превратить Муна в воющий кусок мяса. Такасуги хмыкнул и подошёл поближе к Камуи.  
– А я и не знал, что твой мальчик такое умеет, – поделился тот, заинтересованно его оглядывая.  
И Такасуги неожиданно совершенно откровенно ответил:  
– Ты не поверишь, но я тоже.  
– Ладно, – улыбнулся Камуи, хитро уставившись на него и подмигивая. – Тогда я заберу этот мешок дерьма и пойду, а ты пока узнавай его лучше.  
– Как скажешь, – хищно ответил Такасуги.  
Кацура, не сразу понявший, кто перед ним, сначала упорно пытался съездить ему по морде, но Такасуги навалился на него, прижимая руки к стене.  
– Да ты полон сюрпризов, – прошептал он, слизывая кровь с его подбородка.  
– Шинске, мудак, отпусти, – взорвался тот.  
– Прекрати, – улыбнулся Такасуги, отпуская его руки и касаясь ладонью щеки. Кацура вцепился ему в куртку, неосознанно притягивая ближе, но смотрел всё ещё зло.

– Какого чёрта ты вообще тут забыл? – спросил Такасуги.  
– Захотел и пришёл, – ответил тот резко.  
Такасуги наклонился к нему и прошептал прямо в рот:  
– Вот видишь, Зура…  
Тот замер, нахмурившись.  
– Что?  
– Вот видишь, Зура, – продолжил Такасуги, проводя языком по его нижней губе – собственный вкус Кацуры мешался с кровью, становясь почти невыносимым. – Я тоже совсем тебя не знаю.  
Кацура бешено рванулся, отпрыгивая в сторону, но щёки у него горели. Такасуги пожал плечами и оглядел взглядом поляну. Навскидку все выглядели целыми, а бои уже подходили к концу. Он кивнул сам себе и нашарил взглядом Камуи. Вечно болтающийся рядом с ним Абуто как раз поднимался с колен, устраивая у себя на плече вырубленного Муна. И это тоже было нормально, но что-то упорно выбивалось из картины. Такасуги задумчиво огляделся снова, а потом протянул с узнаванием:  
– А, сэн-сэй, – Гинпачи дёрнулся. Такасуги злорадно решил, что тот, вероятно, не привык слышать эту интонацию от кого-то, кроме Камуи. – Я так и знал, что без вас не обошлось.  
Гинпачи меланхолично выкинул себе за спину палочку от леденца.  
– Я так понимаю, – произнёс вдруг появившийся рядом Камуи. – Ты сейчас не идёшь с нами?  
Такасуги почувствовал сладкое и тянущее желание, но медленно покачал головой, глядя Камуи в глаза.  
– Но я не отказываюсь от своих слов, – сказал он. От предвкушения покалывало кожу.  
– Я знаю, – довольно сказал Камуи.  
Такасуги улыбнулся в ответ. На губах всё ещё был терпкий металлический вкус – но вкуса Кацуры под ним он почти не чувствовал.  
– А вот с вами, сэнсэй, – произнёс он так же доброжелательно, тяжело глядя на подобравшегося Гинпачи. – Я ещё поговорю.  
– О, – ответил тот безразлично.  
– Вам не стоило в это лезть, – резко сказал Такасуги. Гинпачи фыркнул.  
– Теперь он сделает выбор, основываясь на всей имеющийся информации. Поверь мне, это лучше, чем если бы его однажды засунули в мешок и расчленили за твои просчёты, а он бы даже не знал, в чём дело.  
– У вас что, комплекс героя? – удивлённо поинтересовался Такасуги.  
– Можешь считать и так, – ответил Гинпачи холодно. Такасуги почувствовал его давящую силу, удавкой затягивающуюся вокруг горла.  
– Мы ещё поговорим, – заметил он уже спокойнее.  
– Без проблем, – отозвался Гинпачи с иронией, прежде чем показательно от него отвернуться.

Едкое солнце припекало, добравшись до зенита, а Такасуги тащил спотыкающегося Кацуру за руку, даже не делая вид, что прислушивается к его недовольству.  
Неважно, кто он, неважно, кто они все. 

Под таким изменчивым солнцем ничто не имело значения, кроме того, чтобы урвать _свой_ момент.  
И сделать это вовремя.


End file.
